


rebel hearts

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Saturnulli [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Blood, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bombs, Branding, Chains, Concubine, Dad Sam, Death, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Feelings, Forced Prostitution, Foster Care, General, General Michael, Grief, Grooming, Hate, Hate Speech, Hate to Love, Healer Gabriel, Human, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Invasion, King John, Loss, M/M, Master/Slave, Military Invasion, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Ninja Gabriel, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Original Sam Winchester/ Jessica Moore Child, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Plot, Plotting, Post-Invasion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Adam, Prince Sam, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Royalty to Slavery, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Sam Winchester, Slave Sam, Slavery, Soldier Castiel, Stocks, Tags Are Hard, Tension, Toddlers, Torture, Training, Trauma, Vengeful Gabriel, Vengeful Sam Winchester, War, Whipping, angel - Freeform, mines, no child abuse, single parent, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: From royalty to slavery in a single night, Prince Sam of Winchester and his daughter Mari, are the sole survivors of a brutal attack on their city. With their country surrendering soon after, they are taken as prisoners and forced to be slaves, with no help in sight. Sam is broken in the mines, groomed for the man who he is being given to as a reward, as a concubine.His new owner is odd, endearing, and also the man who took the only brother he had left from him. Sam loathes to hate him forever, but after the things he has endured, this man is also starting to feel like home. After he saves Mari, well, Sam finds that maybe forgiveness is possible. Maybe.After all, he is only starting to see one part of the big picture.





	1. The Night I Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously posted under the name didgeridoo a long time ago, given a fresh new coat of paint, and a few plot changes. fyi. <3

Sam loved his life, that hadn’t always been the case, especially as an adolescent, but that was all behind him. Now he had the hottest wife, the cutest daughter, and the brightest future. While he didn’t really want where the future was headed, his company was pretty great, and the aching even sometimes stopped. 

“Sam!” His wife, Jess, called from their bed. Their daughter, Mari, had gone to bed on time for once in her life and that left them with some always appreciated alone time. “We haven’t had sex in ages! Get in here!”

“Jess!” He laughed. “We had sex last week.”

“Yea, foreverrr ago!” She laughed. “Get in here, hottie!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sam had always been attracted to men and women, but none did anything for him like Jess did. Not only was he head over heels in love with her, but she was everything for him. She could make him laugh even after his father had subjected him to another of his moods. She could make him smile even after visiting Dean’s empty grave. She was fearless in a way Sam never thought he could be. She was an amazing mother, an amazing lover, and was kind to everyone she met, regardless of their station, whether they were rich or poor. Bottom line, Sam didn’t deserve her, but he was so glad that she had picked him.

Sex was great as it always was, both of them collapsing, happy, tired, and content. They slept soundly into the night when Sam woke up to the sound of Mari’s crying. “I’ve got her.” He whispered as Jess stirred.

“I love you.” She groaned appreciatively as she rolled back over, back to blissful sleep. Sam pulled on a pair of shorts before grabbing his staff. It was more a ceremonial thing, the staff marking him as one of the royals allowing free movement anywhere in the palace. None of the guards would have tried to stop him without it, but a younger life of being mistreated and bullied had made for some hard habits. The staff doubled as a weapon, a sharp spear head fastened on top. While he brought it everywhere out of habit, it was the one thing that calmed his anxiety the most. So it was in this manner that Sam of Winchester, crown prince of Winchester, a country of proud people, went to comfort his daughter. 

“Mari, it’s just me.” He whispered as she jumped away from the window. Two years old and as precocious and precious as could be, she was normally more like her mother, full of bravery and life than like her father, full of fear and hurt. “Daddy’s here.” Mari ran to him, burying her face into his bare chest.

“Daddy, there’s monsters.” She wept, though her tears were hushed and quiet. Sam picked her up and carried her over to the window so he could see what the fuss was about. He gasped as he took in the sight before him. The city below the palace was on fire. He held his child closer as he noticed the lights in the sky getting closer, causing the air to hum. “They’re coming again.” Mari trembled in his arms and Sam just held her closer, not knowing what to say. 

“We’ve got to wake up Mommy.” And then the lights began to drop small, black boxes. Explosions ripped apart the city, and rippled through the air. Sam and Mari were thrown back by the bombs that hit the palace, ripping it into pieces. Mari started screaming and Sam scooped her back up, checking over her body for injuries. She had scrapes and bruises, bleeding from her head, but nothing serious. “I need you to hold on to me.” Sam retrieved his staff with his free hand, Mari’s arms clinging to his neck. They picked their way back through the damaged palace, heading back to Sam and Jess’s rooms. However, when they arrived to the passageway, the room was already up in flames, the scorch marks revealed by firelight that Jess was already gone. 

“Mommy!” Sam couldn’t speak although he tried, settling for holding Mari closer and running out of the palace that would be their death if they stayed any longer. More bombs fell, farther away though, not close enough to send them flying again, so Sam ran on, out of the palace and on to city streets.

“Sam!” He turned to see his half-brother, Adam, running towards them. “I stayed at a friend’s, what’s happening? The palace is gone!” Sam glanced back to see nothing but fire and rubble.

“We have to get out of here.” Sam breathed as troops started to fill the streets, troops who marched under a different flag than Winchester. “It’s Saturnuli; they’re attacking.”

“Why?” Adam asked but Sam didn’t answer. The real question was why had they waited so long? Everyone knew his father, King John, had provoked and insulted the other nation. Well, he had done a lot more than that, but it seemed now they were all going to pay the price for his stupidity. 

“Let’s go.” Sam led the way towards an old temple, the one built over the escape tunnels. If they could just get into the tunnels, they could all live to see another day. Fire was everywhere, the three of them coughing as they arrived at the temple site, or what was left of it. It was utterly desecrated, fire, blood, and bodies littering the ground, stones piled up by the bombs dropped by the moving lights in the sky. Planes. They were called planes, Sam remembered, he had seen one once up close. It had been inspiring then, but now, they were the reason he kept glancing up in fear.

“Mommy.” Mari whimpered and Sam just shook his head, his heart breaking at the troubled wail his little girl let out. Jess was with the gods now, he knew that much was certain, and it was either a stroke of wonderful luck or a stroke of terrible fate that he and Mari were not taken away with her.

“Over there!” Sam and Adam heard some soldiers cry out and they plunged into the ruins without another thought. Better a temple falling on their heads than falling into enemy hands. Sam handed Mari to Adam as he hurried to pull the fallen debris away from the entrance leading down to the tunnels, they were so close but they were running out of time. “Down there!” Sam grabbed his staff, whirling it in front of him as he blocked the way. The soldiers couldn’t get to his brother or his daughter without first going through him. Sam might not be confident about much in himself, but one thing he was confident was his ability to fight. These men weren’t even carrying swords. Well, one was, but he hung back, watching as Sam took down soldier after soldier. Too late, Sam realized he had been slipping past Sam’s guard and was now beyond Sam’s reach. Sam could only fight on one front, and the soldiers seemed like a larger concern. The man would have to get over large mounds of rubble, and since he was shorter, Sam assumed he’d have a difficult time.

“Sam!” Sam glanced back to see that same smaller man behind him, his sword in Adam’s chest. Mari screamed and so did Sam, lunging to get to his child before the ninja. In his haste, he dropped his staff, losing his protection and his child in one fateful minute. His child and the ninja were gone, back up the piles of rubble, and outside of the temple.

“Daddy!” He heard her wail before one of the soldiers barked out a command and the soldiers lifted their strange weapons. He laughed at their foolishness, their lack of sharp edges, until one went off in a burst of fire and smoke. Sam glanced down at the small hole in his chest, blinking in shock as blood started to well up.

“Mari!” He cried, falling to his knees. The soldiers crowded him, one slapping a bandage over his chest, the other handcuffing his hands behind his back. He tried to fight them off, but he had never trained to deal with this kind of injury and was unconscious by the time they threw him into the back of the waiting, black van.


	2. I Take Care of My Things

Sam came to on the floor of the black van, surrounded by trigger happy soldiers who were more than happy to keep their weapons, guns, they were called guns, trained on him. His handcuffs were undone, one wrist handcuffed to one side of the van while the other wrist was handcuffed to the opposite side.

“The bleeding won’t stop.” One of soldiers who had been examining Sam’s chest reported back to the cold-eyed general who didn’t seem particularly impressed with said report.

“The queen wants him alive.”

“Then we need Angel.” The general huffed in annoyance and the soldier leaned back, waiting apprehensively. The general grabbed a walkie talkie from another of the troops and called into it.

“Touch down, send Angel to us, and keep heading back. Over.”

“Yes, sir. Over.”  
  


* * *

 

High up in the sky, Angel, for that was the ninja’s name, tended to the small child he had saved. His orders had been to kill all those who ran with the prince of Winchester, but no one had told him there would be a child. He had argued that she would be good leverage for them to use against the tall, proud man who fought with grace and strength that he both respected and admired, even for all his foolishness. If they wouldn’t use the child as leverage, Angel would, if only to bring peace to the tall man.

The helicopter veered towards the earth and Angel sighed as the General’s voice crackled through all of their headsets. He always had to clean up theirs messes— it’d be their heads if the prince died in transit. The queen wanted him alive. And as much as he hated Angel for it, the General needed Angel to do just that. The real question was if Angel would sneer or smirk when he told him ‘I told you so.’

“Don’t say it.” The general said in Angel’s earpiece. “I am above you. You may not make me look foolish, Angel.” His name and title was sneered. It was their own private channel due to their position and pay grade.

“You don’t need me to do that. You do it well enough yourself.” Angel smirked. “Brother.”

“Enough. Save the prince and I’ll ignore the little stowaway you’ve stashed on the helicopter.” The General paused. “It was a good idea. The queen will be pleased with you.”

“Great.” Angel’s eye roll didn’t go unnoticed even though the General was down on the ground and the helicopter had yet to land.

“Angel.” There was that tone that was not as stern although it was not quite fond. It would be as close to fondness as he would ever hear though.

“Yes, General.” Angel matched the tone. The General huffed slightly, but the helicopter had touched down and Angel was being escorted on his way. There was no time for bonds with anyone, not for the queen’s finest weapons. Angel was marched to the van that halted just for him to hop on before doors slammed shut and the van was back on the road, back to Saturnulli.

“Report.”

“The bleeding will stop and then start back up. And he won’t let us get close enough to fix it.”

“Did you take the bullet out?”

“Well, no.”

“Amateurs.” Angel rolled his eyes. “Restrain him.”

“But—“

“Never mind.” Angel sighed. “I’ll do it myself, as always.”

“Thanks, Angel.” A younger soldier thanked him quietly, ducking his head down as his superior glared at him. Angel might be the best, but the best were feared and envied. Angel has seen the two soldiers being treated for injuries, had seen the look of hurt and hate in the injured captive’s eyes. He sank the needle in the man’s thigh without incident, moving faster than he should have to in a moving vehicle. He stepped back as the man tried to kick him (the soldiers should have restrained his feet before they started the damn van). In a few minutes, the patient was unconscious, securely bound, and Angel was hard at work, resting on his knees as he saved the man’s life. Honestly, it was a miracle he was not dead due to the imbeciles who had taken him into custody.

By the time Angel had him more or less stabilized, they had arrived back in Saturnulli, so they stopped at a field hospital at a checkpoint. Angel was able to hook his patient up with some IVs, and then he was back in the helicopter, and they were all headed towards the capital to meet with the queen. Angel would rather shower first, but that was not a discussable point.

 

* * *

 

Sam was dragged into court by heavy chains and several soldiers. The soldiers feared him despite their much more advanced technology and that gave Sam a small sense of pride. He was in constant physical and emotional pain, but at least the bastards who carried out the queen’s orders were scared of him. He spotted the ninja who had killed Adam and taken Mari and bared his teeth in challenge. The ninja didn’t respond other than to pick up the small child he had been leading by hand. The entire court saw the fight leave Sam’s body and his eyes and the queen from her throne clapped.

“Bravo!” She stood up from her elegant throne, her back straight as a rod of steel. She adjusted her wooden mask just barely before she strode over to where Sam waited for her judgment.

“What do you want?” Sam spat after she stood there, examining him through her mask.

“You’re injured.”

“Wasn’t that the grand plan?”

“You know nothing of the grand plan, Sam. Always so focused on the here and now, just like when we were kids.” Sam stiffened, recalling carefree summer days playing with her and Dean on incredibly manicured lawns. There was that one time they had all sneaked off palace grounds and into the woods. By the time they had come back, they had been tired, hungry, filthy, but so happy. Then his father had screwed everything up. “You know the other countries told my father he was making a mistake by befriending your pathetic nation. But he didn’t listen, he saw something in your father, in your country, and he didn’t listen.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered, knowing where this was going, knowing that was all he could do. The past could never be undone.

“My father’s decision to befriend your father got him killed.” Sam stood his ground even though he sympathized with her about the loss of her father. However, the loss of his family and his nation and his freedom made him as bitter as her if not more. He had apologized, but he would not justify the loss of life she had ordered.

“And your decision for revenge on an entire nation instead of the one guilty man got thousands pointlessly killed.”

“Yet John is dead and for that, I will sleep so well tonight, Sam.” He could hear the glee in her voice and had to wonder if the girl he had played with in the woods even still existed. “You should take comfort in knowing I’ve given you a chance to live. I’m giving your child a chance to live. How you decide to act now will determine if both of you will live much longer. Children always end up paying for the sins of their fathers, wouldn’t you agree?” Sam didn’t answer, the clench of his jaw answer enough for her. “I am sentencing you to the mines.” She decided. “And then you will be a concubine for one of the lucky people here.” She turned to the crowd. “Well? Who wants Sam after the mines turn him into a tame creature?” No one answered, a nervous murmur spreading through the crowd. “Any one?” Sam had the balls to smile, he had the soldiers and the court scared of him. Good. The room was uncomfortably quiet now as the queen scanned the room, pressure mounting with every minute that passed.

“I’ll take him.” The entire room turned to look back at the quiet ninja most of them had never heard speak before. “Please.”

“Interesting.” But they all heard the smile in her voice. “I was going to reward you for all your cleverness anyways, so this is perfect.” Angel and Sam both knew this wasn’t a reward. Angel had proven more clever than the queen, and while she was allowing it, she wasn’t happy. “Have him branded.” She waved the soldiers and their charge away. “Court dismissed.” Sam glanced back as people filed out, while he was dragged away, spotting the flick of blonde hair as the queen removed her mask. She glanced over her bare shoulder, smiling as their eyes met, a challenge there that Sam wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to meet.

They locked him into stocks for branding, never mind that he had a bullet wound still healing. Angel surprised them all by showing up. The iron was almost ready and Sam was agitated, pulling at the stocks, trying to get free. He was secured well enough this time though, there would be no getting free or harming any more of his guards. Angel’s presence was suffocating, but the ninja moved forward at the same time as the iron did, taking Sam’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply just as the glowing brand pressed to Sam’s lower back. Sam barely felt the pain over the fury. He shook the ninja off, a gag forced into his mouth before he could shout the obscenities he so desperately wanted to say.

“Take care of yourself.” Angel said finally. “The mines are no place for games. You’ll need all your strength and your wits to survive down there.” Sam growled something through the gag but Angel didn’t respond. Sam realized too late that the brand had been placed on him, a small pair of wings, puffy and red. Angel wings for the slave of the Angel. Angel had done him a small kindness and Sam hated him all the more for it. “I take care of my things.” Angel said before he left without another word. Sam was dragged from the stocks back into another van, taking him to a place he would come to hate more than anything else in Saturnulli.


	3. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied rape, all sorts of abuse, sodomy of sorts (a cane). I tried to keep it non-graphic, but it can be blunt in parts. A lot of time passes in this chapter, we will find out just how much in the next chapter.
> 
> The Mines and The Brothel

The mines. There wasn’t much good to say about the dark mines. The things that happened in even darker corners made Sam want to forget any sweetness he ever had with his wife. The overseers were the law down here and they did what they want with the slaves and prisoners after hours. Angel’s brand didn’t mean anything down here. Sam wasn’t his until the overseers were done with him. The queen had ordered him to be relatively unharmed, so while he wasn’t as subjected to the cruel whip, he was still expected to provide stress relief.

“Sam, good job today.” One of the overseers praised him and Sam’s stomach crawled. He ducked his head down and nodded.

“Thank you, Master Azazel.” He kept his head down as he walked by the man, praying to whatever gods he hadn’t come to hate yet, that the man wouldn’t touch him. A slap on the ass was all he got as he shuffled by, one in a line of hundreds, heading towards the mess hall. Hundreds of souls like his own, protection in numbers, but only to a point. They had all been cornered at one point, forced away from the safety of the herd they had become. At night, the slaves curled together, more for warmth than anything in the deep coldness that could only be found in the bones of a mountain. It was an odd balance, dreading the overseers’ touches, cruel and comforting, only to crave the safety and warmth of hundreds of dirty bodies lying on the floor.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Cold fingers pressing down where they should not be. Sam gasped, waking up, sweat plastering his long hair to his neck. He sucked in a shaking breath, calming himself down just before the whips started snapping, sending them all running to take their spots in line. Time to head back into the mines.

This was his life now. And he missed his old life, his wife, his daughter, his brother… Sam forced one foot in front of the other, a gaunt shadow of the strong, proud man he had been before he had been sent down here. How long had it been? He didn’t know. He just kept his head down, bit back his protests when he was shoved against a piece of machinery, taken again against his will, the man whispering how he was just preparing him for Angel.

Angel. Sam would kill him before he touched him. No one would touch him again when he finally got out of here. Even though he couldn’t stop shaking, a fellow slave pulling him back into line, a commiserating look in his eyes. They’d all been fucked in front of the line and the overseers-- came with the life of a slave. Sam would manage. One foot in front of the other or Mari would pay for his inability to fall in line. The irony wasn’t lost on him, a ragtag shadow lingering in line, waiting for the slave a few paces away that fell and didn’t get back up to be dragged away. They were all expendable, even Sam, especially Sam. He had been kept alive for revenge, revenge that had been taken again and again. There was no way that the queen didn’t know what happened down here. There was no way she had sent him down her on accident. He’d be tame like she wanted until he was strong enough to get his revenge on them all, starting with the ninja who killed Adam.

Sam didn’t have a lot to hold on to down here. Mari, revenge-- that was it, two things, two things that felt so far away he doubted they were real at times. How long had he been down here? The days had passed away into weeks and the weeks into months and the months into over a year. Time dragged on. Mari had to be three by now, or was she four? Sam’s heart ached at the thought of missing her life. He hoped she was safe. He hoped that his punishment wasn’t being meted out on her as well.

“Sammy, i’m going to miss you.” Azazel had found him again, pressing him against the thick mine shaft beam. The rough wood dug into Sam’s back and he winced. “I’d give you one for the road, but orders.” Azazel shrugged, pulling Sam forward, sending him on his way, a slap on the ass for memories’ sake. Sam shivered, bile rising in his throat. He swallowed it down, staggering on his way. He was going to see sunlight again. He was going to feel the wind again. He was going to breathe fresh air again.

Sam was brought back to the palace in one of those damn black vans. He wasn’t much of a match for the guards anymore, easily overpowered. He shrank back from their touch anyway, making it even easier to pin and secure him. They had become a lot more thorough since he had been taken to the mines, not taking any chances with him injuring any of them. Sam realized that he probably couldn’t hurt any of them even if he tried. He was weak, and wasn’t that crushing to realize just how bad off he was now.

* * *

 

He didn’t see the queen, but rather the whoremaster. Sam decided he hated the fat man who poked and prodded at him with his cane and his ringed fingers. Sam was hurried off to the baths after his intial examination. The man and woman who splashed into the large bath him were startling, but he didn’t feel like he needed to defend himself from there. It took him another minute to realize it was because they were like him: people forced to be property.

“You’re lucky.” A young woman, too young to be in a place like this although the look in her eyes hinted at seeing things beyond her years, sighed wistfully. “Angel never goes to the brothels. You won’t have to share him.”

“And he’s very possessive.” The man added, his earrings sparkling in the light as he moved, scrubbing the months and months of grime off of Sam’s back. “He won’t share you either. Lucky bastard.” It was said with camaraderie and not competitively. Sam nodded, feeling too drained to speak. “It’s okay to be nervous.” The man sidled a little closer, his knee brushing against the back of Sam’s left thigh. Sam whirled, nearly falling over as he moved away, putting his back to the edge of the pool. “Hey, it’s okay.” The man held his hands out to show he meant Sam no harm. “You’re safe here. We won’t hurt you. We’ve heard about the shit that happens in the mines.” But he handed Sam a clean washcloth. “For the parts you don’t want us to touch.” He added.

“Thanks.” Sam’s voice cracked. He was touched more than he could say, but the man and girl seemed to get it. They smiled in tandem before going back to their task as the whoremaster came in to watch with a critical eye.

“Hurry up.” The whoremaster grouched. “I still have to prepare him.” They shot him sympathetic looks and Sam understood that his skittish behavior would not be accepted by the whoremaster. He steeled himself, helping them by scrubbing at his skin, marveling at seeing the natural color of his skin again. He had been a pale gray for so long that this was a dramatic change.

Sam was led naked from the baths to a private room, more of a tent, the walls made of draping fabric. The whoremaster came in with him as the two whores dried him down carefully, taking care of the bruises, welts, and cuts littered across his body. Once he was dry, his body was covered with foundation, hiding the imperfections and lack of sunlight from sight. Sam didn’t think it would matter. Angel would do whatever he wanted regardless of how he looked. Angel seemed to know enough about the mines to know what to expect his slave to look like, no, his concubine. Sam’s stomach turned at the implications. He was Angel’s slave, but he was specifically for Angel’s bed, his pleasure. Sam wasn’t so sure he could do it. He had to. He had to keep Mari safe. He had to regain his strength. And then he could kill the ninja. “Bend over.” Sam’s stomach flopped and he gagged right then and there, loudly and embarrassingly. “Now.” The man grabbed his hair and Sam whimpered at the tight pulling sensation. This man wasn’t used to being disobeyed or being kept waiting and it showed.

Sam bent down over the bench provided, flinched hard as a gloved hand pressed against his puckered hole. The overseers hadn’t used him in a couple days, Sam should have realized that this was the reason why. They had never shown much restraint before. “Not bad.” Lube oiled the way for more fingers and Sam closed his eyes, focusing on the blood pounding through his cheeks. He had never been good at hiding his shame. “You killed my son.” The man snarled suddenly, the only warning before his thick cane was pushed in. Sam cried out, clutching the bench as the pain flared through him. The cane was yanked out and Sam couldn’t stop from crying out again. He couldn’t stand up, but that was just what he was ordered to do, a sheet wrapped around him to keep prying eyes from seeing Angel’s property.

He couldn’t stand up, so he staggered the best he could, bent over as much as he could without falling over. The two whores supported him the best he could, but he was easily far taller than the both of them. Good thing he barely weighed anything. They got him into the car and gave him a pillow even though that didn’t help the pain. Sam could feel blood sluggishly making its way down and turned his head towards the window, if only to hide the pain and the tears in his eyes. He just wanted to cry. He wanted to see Mari, but maybe not like this. He focused on the sunset as rain clouds slowly rolled in, raindrops sliding down the window by the time they made it to Angel’s house.

“He’ll take good care of you.” The girl promised, whispering so not to be reprimanded, squeezing Sam’s arm as he was dragged out of the car by the whoremaster.

“Angel isn’t at home.” The whoremaster announced, reading the note on the door. “I am to leave you in the entryway.” He entered a code that unlocked the front door, but not the door leading into the rest of the house. The whoremaster pushed Sam inside before closing the door, re-entering the code to relock the door. Sam tried to open the door once the car pulled away, but the knob wouldn’t even turn. Finally, the discomfort and pain pushed him away from the door and to the floor where a futon had been set up for him to wait on, curling up and waiting for the inevitable when Angel finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make the world go round? :)


	4. Colliding Into You

Sam didn’t mean to fall asleep, he didn’t mean to let his guard down, but exhaustion was a constant in the mines and he was nowhere near recovered. The futon made up for the lack of warm bodies and despite the dull, pounding pain in his ass that turned sharp and agonizing any time he tried to move, Sam fell asleep. He didn’t wake up when the code to the front door let in his master. He didn’t wake up when the ninja’s eyes fell on his sleeping form and widened with surprise. He didn’t wake up as the man slid past him, making sure to not disturb him, punching in the second and much more secret code to access the house. He even didn’t wake up when his futon was carefully moved into the much warmer inside of the house, tucked away in a living room near a cozy fire. And lastly, he didn’t wake up when Angel came to check on him a few hours later.

It was later that night that Sam woke up to the smell of something delicious, something far more tasty that the gruel found in the mines, gruel that he had not eaten at all today. His stomach growled and Sam groaned because that meant getting up and getting in line and-- wait. Sam wasn’t in the mines anymore. He was with Angel. He had been waiting for Angel to come home but now it was dark, the moon was high about the drifting clouds, and Angel had been home long enough to move Sam inside and cook supper. Sam cursed, hating himself for being so weak and exhausted. He knew it had been beyond his control, but he still could have stayed up. He moved, forgetting the injury dealt to him in the palace brothel, and the terrible pained sound that left his lips echoed through the mostly quiet house. Sam froze, both from pain and fear. His breathing was harsh and loud as he clenched his sheet in his hands.

“What did they do to you?” Angel was there, his approach so silent Sam hadn’t even heard him come into the living room.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam sneered. He eased himself up to his knees, moving as carefully as possible. No need showing Angel just how much pain he was in.

“You hungry?” Angel changed the subject with ease. “I’m making Pho.” Sam’s stomach growled more violently this time and Sam flushed, glaring up at his master. He wanted to declare that he wasn’t hungry, but then Angel would think he was weak and a liar. Sam stood up, clutching at the couch that was near the futon. His sheet nearly slipped off his shoulders, but he grabbed that too, pulling it close again, wrapping it more securely around him. “What is that?” The seriousness in Angel’s voice was like ice water being thrown over Sam and he shivered. He was pitched forward when the ninja carefully but deliberately tipped him on to the couch. It didn’t hurt, none of the afflicted areas being moved. Sam glanced behind him to see Angel studying the sheet. “Is this blood?” Ice was now in Angel’s voice. He stalked from the room and began yelling angrily at someone who wasn’t there. Sam hadn’t noticed how much blood was on the sheet, but he had been sleeping for sometime, and anyway, the bleeding had stopped.

Angel came back in after a few minutes, much more quiet and even apprehensive. “You’re going to hate this next part, but I need to see where the blood came from.” His voice was calm, none of the anger that Sam had heard earlier was present. Angel wasn’t angry at him. He was angry at whoever broke his new toy.

“Fuck off.” Sam snarled. Like hell he was letting his new master who was not his fucking master anywhere near his ass. Couldn’t he just have one night not having to worry about--

“It needs tending.” Angel was insistent, even having his bag by him, full of medical supplies.

“I know exactly what and where your kind ‘tends.’” Sam fired back. Angel blinked, a dark look crossing his face.

“Don’t you dare presume to know my kind, kiddo.” He warned. “I’m my own kind.”

“Who wants my ass like everyone else.” Sam muttered.

“I don’t-- what the hell did they do to you?” Angel looked aghast. “They were just supposed to bathe you, give you a massage, or something.” Sam didn’t know what to say to that, settling for a scoff. He tossed his head ever so slightly, not able to hide his wince. He didn’t know how to tell the man he swore to kill someday that even the whoremaster understood revenge. How he wanted to kill the man who had injured him so, but on some sick level, got why the man did it. He wanted to do something similar to Angel. Angel, who was worrying over him in an unlikely and honestly a little concerning manner, like he saw Sam as a human and not a slave. It had to be an act. Why else would the man ask for him if not to use him?

“He got even.” Sam finally said.

“I’m going to lift the sheet and apply oil with healing properties. It will be uncomfortable and I’m sorry.”

“Like hell you’re touching me.”

“I don’t exactly want to touch you, but I’m not letting you get infected from some dumbass move!”

“I’d rather be dead than let you touch me.” Sam spat.

“I’m sorry.” Angel snapped on gloves.

“Please.” Sam dropped some of the attitude. Angel faltered, the medicated oil in his hands. He studied Sam, studied the blood, and sighed.

“Here.” He handed the vial to Sam. “You do it.” He took off his gloves and handed those over too. “I’m going to finish the pho. You want to eat in here?” Sam shook his head, already grimacing at the thought of touching himself there. It was better than Angel doing it though. He had already suffered enough today. “The bathroom is over there.” Angel nodded, noticing Sam’s discomfort. “Take your time. I’ll give your bowl more broth, it's easier to pass.” Sam limped to the bathroom, not bothering to save his dignity. He didn’t have any. He had lost it all in the mines. But Angel would never touch him, he’d make sure of that. "I'm sorry." Angel called after him. "I'm sorry this happened. Please know it did not happen on my call, and I've complained to the queen about it." Angel had risked pissing off the one person who could take Sam from him, but damn, he hated how slaves were treated. He expected his rank to be treated with respect, Sam to be treated with the respect that came with being his. He should have known better.

"Whatever." Sam's shoulders were stiff for a second before pain made him drop them. He closed the door behind him, shutting him from Angel's view. Sam would be thorough. Angel could tell a lot about people just meeting them, and Sam was thorough. It would hurt him, but he would see to tending the wound, so Angel let him. It beat having to restrain or drug him to do it himself. They didn't need that tension between them. Sam had already made it very clear just what he thought of Angel, and even though Angel knew that was from the experiences down in the mines, it still bothered him. He was nothing like the others is Saturnulli. He was Angel. He was set apart.


	5. I am Broken (in more ways than one)

Sam sank down on the pillowed stool, wincing as he did so. Angel was studying him and yet he couldn’t school his face into anything more relaxed than a pained grimace. The mines had taken any mask from him, the overseers had stripped him all away until just the bare bones, the essential things for survival were left. 

“Pho’s up.” Angel slid a large porcelain bowl across the wooden countertop. Sam hunched over the island counter, trying to take some pressure off his ass. The oil was helping, but it still hurt. A lot. “Here.” Angel slid a pill over next. “Pain killer. If it doesn’t do the trick in half an hour, you can have the other half of the dose. I don’t want to give you too much until I know how it affects you.” Sam eyed the pill suspiciously, but swallowed in anyway. He didn’t bother telling Angel that he took the pill because he’d rather not be around for what was bound to happen after the meal. 

No point in letting the ninja know that he was on to him. They both knew why Sam was there, no point in talking about, no point in be conscious for it. They ate in silence, Angel lost in thought, and Sam lost in apprehension. 

“Can I have another one?” Sam asked. He had finished as much of his pho as his stomach could handle. The broth had been delicious, savory, light enough to not vomit all over the futon he had already started thinking of as his. Angel squinted at the clock.

“This is all I’m giving you.” He passed over the pill. “Until these wear off.”

“Whatever.” Sam grabbed it from his outstretched hand, trying to ignore the repulsion of feeling the warmth of Angel’s hand against his own, even if it was just for a second. He took the pill before Angel could change his mind, frustrated that he was still awake and that he was still in pain. 

“It still hurts?”

“Yea.” Sam sipped at the tea Angel pushed at him, comforted by the hot, herbal beverage. He yawned, relieved that the drugs seemed to be kicking in. 

“The tea will help you sleep.” Angel admitted after Sam yawned again. “Didn’t want nightmares disturbing your rest. You need the rest.”

“What? You’re not going to fuck me right off the back?” Sam’s laugh came off much higher than he intended.

“Sam, I don’t fuck people who clearly don’t want me to.”

“Who said I don’t want you to fuck me?” Sam challenged.

“Do you want me to fuck you, bloody hole and all?” Angel raised his eyebrows and Sam felt like he had failed some invisible test. 

“You know what, fuck you.” He mumbled, pushing back his chair. “Of course I don’t want you to fuck me, I don’t even want you to touch me.” He retreated back a few steps, relieved that the pain killers had kicked in, taking off some of the edge.

“You can go to bed.” Angel gave him permission that he wasn’t asking for. 

“You’re not my master!” Sam moved faster than he felt he actually could, grabbing the bowl off the table and smashing it on the floor. He stared at the pieces, feeling elated and then crushed, feeling like he was seeing the pieces of himself lying there on the floor. 

“Pick it up.” A dustpan was shoved into his hands and Sam threw that off the wall, enjoying how the paint chipped under the force of his throw. Maybe he wasn’t as weak as he thought h was. He raised his gaze to stare defiantly at Angel. 

“Fuck you.” He said slowly and clearly. “You don’t own me.” Exhilaration pounded through his veins, feeling like he had control for the first time in months.

“Well, I do on paper and I don’t like people breaking my things.” Angel replied, all calm and collected. Sam recalled the now faint memory of Angel kissing him so he wouldn’t feel the brand. He remembered the words the ninja had said. He apparently didn’t rate. He apparently wasn’t worth Angel taking care of.

“Then what’s so fucking special about me?!” Sam roared, lunging forward to knock Angel’s bowl off too.

“Enough!” Angel snapped, his voice sharp enough to pierce through the hazy rage. Sam shrank back on instinct but caught himself, his chin jutting back out. “Pick it up.” Angel ordered. Sam felt the weight of his words, part of him wanting to obey, the other part of him refusing. He listened to his indignation instead. 

“No.” Angel was faster than Sam remembered, shoving him up against the wall. Sam felt the ninja’s fingers wrap around his left wrist, bending the bones back to the point of sharp pain. 

“Pick it up.” Angel put just a little more pressure. “Or I break this.”

“I thought you didn’t like broken things.” Sam taunted. Something flashed through Angel’s odd colored eyes, but it wasn’t anger. It looked like regret, but Sam knew he had to be imagining it. This man was as cruel as the rest of them, he just liked to pretend otherwise. There had been overseers like this in the mines too. There was always something they wanted. And they always got it. Well, Sam knew how to play too, he’d make Angel wait, even after he healed.

“I don’t.” Angel bit his lip, hesitating just in the slightest. “There is too much at stake for me to risk it all for you.”

“Don’t pretend you’re doing anything for me.” Angel bore down a little more and Sam hissed.

“Pick up the bowls.”

“No.”

“Pick up the bowls.”

“Fuck yo--” Sam screamed, tears springing to his eyes as Angel made good on his promise. Sam fell down to his knees, crawling backwards to get away. He almost lost his sheet, but managed to pull it up with his good arm, holding it across his waist. He bumped up against another wall and stayed put, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was crying, not that he could help it, pain killers weren’t a match for a fresh fracture. 

“Pick up the bowls.” Angel squatted down next to him, his face utterly emotionless. It was terrifying. “Pick up the pieces,” He laid the dust pan on Sam’s lap, “and I’ll set your wrist.” The promise loomed over as the threat it was. Sam understood exactly what Angel meant. He could choose to disobey and not pick up the bowl shards and Angel would let the bone heal as it was, he’d have to break it again for it to heal properly. But if Sam capitulated, if he yielded and took on this new role as Angel’s obedient slave, his wrist would only have to heal once and it would heal correctly.

Sam sniffled, unable to really stop from crying as he picked up the dust pan and did as he was asked. He didn’t see the apologetic look cast at his back nor did he see the look of shame in Angel’s eyes before he set Sam’s wrist. His master didn’t apologize and Sam didn’t expect him too. He cried himself to sleep on the futon afterwards, too overwhelmed to pull himself together yet. Morning was coming and hopefully tomorrow would be a better day than this one.


	6. Living heir

“Good morning.” Sam shrank back when he opened his eyes, not expecting to see his master right there. Sunlight spilled in through the windows, casting shadows on the floor. Sam could have cried just at the sunlight alone, but he had cried enough the night before. He didn’t want his master to see him cry anymore. Sam didn’t want to cry anymore, but he couldn’t seem to put himself back together enough to stop.

“Master.” He whispered, afraid to not acknowledge this man. He wondered why he had thought he could challenge him. Angel had killed Adam like he was nothing. Sam had never won against him every time he tried, no wonder his wrist hurt like hell. He glanced over to realize he had a cast on now. He glanced over at Angel in surprise and suspicion, the ninja smiling and shrugging.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” Angel started. Part of Sam wanted to scoff at that, but he squashed that down, squishing farther down on the futon. The movement hurt and he exhaled fast, hissing in pain. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam croaked, raising his head in surprise. Of all the things he had dreaded about this coming morning, an apology had been something that he had not expected at all. He also hadn’t been expecting to see his master in a tight white tank top and loose red shorts, but here they were. This relaxed outfit showed what all the uniforms hid, a strong, muscled body still dappled by softness in the under arms and belly.

“Oh the entirety of our interactions yesterday, starting with not being there when that fat fuck,” that drew a hesitant not quite smile on Sam’s lips, “dropped you off. I would have know if you were hurt right off the back and been able to handle it. I could have shoved his cane up his-- well- you get the picture.”

“W-where were you?” Sam hesitated, curiosity outweighing his fear.

“Shopping.” Angel said clandestinely, sliding a bag he had been keeping behind his back forward. “I wanted to make sure I had clothes that fit you, so you’d feel more comfortable. You know, less like I’m after your ass, I mean you’re cute and all, but I’m really not into rape or even, well, never mind. Here you go.” He put the bag down when it was clear Sam wasn’t moving just yet. “Be right back.” He reemerged carrying a stack of blankets and comforters and pillows that almost went over his eyes. “These are for you too!”

Sam had managed to sit up in the time Angel had disappeared. He swallowed hard, taking in all of the stuff. There had to be a catch. For example, in the mines, sometimes the overseers wouldn’t let them eat their one awful meal unless they got theirs first.

“What do I have to do for them?” Sam asked. A pained look crossed Angel’s face.

“Nothing.” He shook his head. He looked different like this, covered in morning’s light instead of the shadows of night. His hair was loose, not tied back or slicked back like it had been the last two times Sam had seen him. His hair was fluffy, making him look like he wasn’t the killer that he was. He was the most casual Sam had seen him, not that he had seen Angel very often, just the three times. He was about to see a whole lot more of him though, the rest of his life. Sam knew how slavery worked, yet he didn’t think Angel would sell him. He’d probably just kill Sam when he was tired of him instead of selling him. “Sam, you don’t have to do anything for this. This is the kind of life you’re living now, that’s all.” Something dark crossed his face, but he shook it off after a moment. “You’re not in the mines anymore.”

“I just got out.” Sam said weakly in protest. “I don’t even know how long I was down there.”

“The mines do that to you.” Angel pushed the bag forward. “Open it.” Sam obeyed, slowly pulling out clothes that looked like they would fit the man he used to be better than the man he was now. At least they were big enough though, wouldn’t be too small or too short. “You’ve been down there for about two years.” Sam dropped the shirt he had been holding, the shirt that was softer than anything he had ever worn, even as a prince. It was different than anything he had worn either, modern like Angel’s current clothes, simple as it wasn’t like the traditional military clothes he had seen Angel in before.

“Is my daughter alive?” Sam broke enough to ask the question that had he had been living to have answered these last two years. Two years! Sam choked down the sob that welled up. She wasn’t the sweet and sour two year old toddler anymore. He had missed her third and fourth birthday. “Is she safe?” Angel studied him for a moment before nodding his head.

“She’s alive and she’s safe. She goes to a fancy school with the queen’s son.”

“She’s not a slave?” Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. “Who’s taking care of her?”

“The school.” Angel replied. 

“But who’s paying for that?”

“She’s safe, she’s happy, she misses you, and when things calm down, I will try to get a meeting set up, so you can see her.”

“When??”

“When things settle.” Angel’s answer was frustratingly vague.

“When will that be?”

“That is up to you.” Angel sighed. “You’ve kind of fucked up my future plans, Sam. I’ve been spending the last two years trying to make adjustments for you… and her…” 

“If you fucking touched Mari…” Sam growled.

“I’ve kept her safe.” Angel interrupted him. “You’re a good dad, I can tell.” Angel paused, softening for a fraction of a second. “She really does miss you.” He headed into the kitchen, coming back with a drawing and some more medicine. Sam didn’t fight the familiar pain pills, taking them with the offered water. He stared at the drawing, noticeably done by a child, but he couldn’t recognize if it was done by his child or not. Mari had just been scribbling when they were taken. His vision blurred and tears streaked down his barely scruffy cheeks. The whoremaster had his beard shaved and it itched, even as more hair had just started growing back in.

Angel got up again, giving him privacy, his bare feet padding softly against the shiny wood floors. He made sound for Sam’s sake, Sam had figured that out now. Sam knew he had to be helping Mari in some way, but why and for what gain? Sam sighed, turning his attention back to the picture in his hands, wiping at his damp eyes. It was clearly him in the picture, at least the ghost of who he once was, Jess was there, and didn’t that make the tears start afresh. Mari was in the picture too, different, more grown. Sam wondered what she looked like now, if she favored her mother more like he always thought she would. Jess has always thought she looked more like Sam.

He placed the picture next to the futon and went back to Angel’s bag, taking out all of the ninja’s purchases. He carefully picked out some pieces before he carried them to the bathroom, making sure the sheet was once again wrapped around him, blood stains and all.

He relieved himself, grateful he only had to pee still. His stomach growled and he hoped Angel had another liquid form of a meal waiting. He could use more oil down below, but he didn’t want to ask. He didn’t have to, a vial rolled under the door a minute later. Angel still had to pay. Sam couldn’t forgive him yet, could he? Angel had killed Adam, but he had saved Mari. Sam couldn’t decide yet, the brother and father warring inside of him. It didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t strong enough yet. He couldn’t do anything yet. And Angel was his master in almost every sense of the word, even more than Sam liked to admit, thinking of the man of his master in the privacy of his own mind, even calling him it outloud on his own. Fuck.

Sam finished tending to his injuries and washed off what was left of the foundation. He wasn’t ready to shower without permission, but he at least could freshen up. He also didn’t want to shower until he knew the code to lock the bathroom door, even if Angel could always override it. He dressed, marveling at his new clothes, a loose t-shirt, black, a dip in the front that showed his collar born as stark as it was. He pulled on the stretchy, pine green sweatpants over black boxers that added a feeling of protection he lost a long time ago in the mines. Last he pulled on white socks, his feet chilled from the wooden floors. Angel said it was late fall, that winter would be there soon.

He walked into the kitchen where Angel was cooking. “You look nice.” His master said, kindly appraising his outfit. Sam lifted up a shoulder in acknowledgment, feeling less his old self and more the new person he was painfully becoming. He was a slave now. He didn’t make demands. He didn’t force his master’s hand, not anymore, not with himself and Mari on the line.


	7. Promises He Can't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sam is depressed in this chapter. The word is not used, but it's why he is behaving the way he is. Also, the queen gets a little graphic in threatening Sam and being gleeful in the rape/non con she's caused.

They fell into an odd routine, one Sam was loathe to admit that he found comforting. Every morning, they got dressed in their respective parts of the houses. Angel had given him a room to call his own. He could even decorate it, but he hadn’t, didn’t plan to either. Decorating would require him to feel like it wouldn’t all be taken away. Things were too good to last.

He got dressed, wearing nearly the same thing every day in various different colors that Angel had picked out for him. He noticed over the passing weeks, the clothes he preferred seemed to multiply in more colors, and extra in the colors he wore the most. He found he appreciated Angel’s thoughtfulness and generosity. The ninja, the one he was supposed to hate, took better care of him than his own family had. The image of Adam falling to the ground off the blade Angel sometimes wore strapped to his back when he left for work in the morning was growing more and more blurry. 

Sam didn’t know how to hold on to revenge anymore. It hurt too much. He just wanted to forget. He wanted Mari back and he wanted them to just be okay. He wanted them to be safe.

Every morning, they got dressed and met in the kitchen. Angel made breakfast and talked too much. Sam mostly just listened, nodded when he needed to nod. After they ate, Sam gathered up the dishes and cleaned them, preferring to wash them by hand rather than use the machine Angel had under the sink. Dishwasher, whatever.

“I’ll leave the list of chores on the fridge?”

“You always do.” Angel smiled at Sam’s response, more relaxed than he had been since Sam had come to live with him. 

“I get out early today, so be ready by 4, okay?” Sam perked up, glancing over at Angel with curiosity in his eyes. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asked. Talking with Angel was easier now, the guilt over betraying Adam a little easier to ignore. Sam missed Adam. He missed playing chess with him, Adam knocking over the pieces when he was frustrated that Sam was beating him again. Jess would laugh at them, toss her blonde curls over her shoulder as she walked by, winking at Sam over Adam’s head. 

“Queen.” Angel replied. “She wants to see us.”

“Why?” Sam wasn’t ready to see her yet, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. When a queen called, those called showed up early.

“I don’t know.” Angel shrugged. “But I do have something special planned for us afterwards.” 

“Mari?” Sam guessed. He had been good. He hadn’t even been pretending the last few weeks, and he thought Angel could tell the difference. Angel was more relaxed when Sam was. 

“We’ll see.” But Angel’s wide smile confirmed Sam’s hopes. He gasped, trying to stop the rushed intake of air, but he couldn’t help it. He still wasn’t very good at hiding his reactions, not that Angel wanted him to. Because of Angel, Sam felt like he could stand on his own two feet again. He didn’t flinch as much, but then again, Angel hadn’t touched him since the incident with his wrist, his wrist that was healed now. “See you later.” The ninja locked the door behind him and Sam washed the dishes in the comfortable silence. Funny, but he now felt safest inside of Angel’s house, was feeling somewhat apprehensive about leaving. Between the palace, the mines, the brothel, and Angel’s house, Angel’s house had been the best place Sam had been in since coming to Saturnulli.

Sam was nervous about seeing the queen, but he could get through it if it meant seeing Mari after. He had to. He felt like he might explode if he didn’t see her or touch her, know for himself that she was truly okay. He hurried through his chores and was left impatiently waiting by the window until Angel came to pick him up. “Don’t run away on me now.” Angel joked when he swung the front door open: it was the first time Sam had gone outside since he arrived at Angel’s house all bundled up in a sheet. Fall had faded into winter, the air was bitingly cold, even with the blanket Sam had wrapped around his shoulders. Angel apologized for his bare feet and lack of coat, but it was the law for slaves. Kept them from running away or some kind of shit. It wasn’t the oddest law in Saturnulli, and Sam saw the sense of it, it kept him inside. Not that he had anywhere to run to. As he found out a few weeks ago, Winchester was utterly destroyed and surrendered to Saturnulli.

“Where would I go?” Sam shrugged. Angel had scraped a path through the snow and ice, clearing it to the point that Sam worried that his master gave a shit about him. His feet were cold, but only because of the temperature outside.

“I’m sure you could find better places to spend your time.” Angel shrugged, holding the door open for Sam. Sam slid into the car, so different from the sleek black vans that the Queen’s soldiers drove. It was yellow, round, bumpy, scattered dents, rusting metal, and the unmistakable scent of Angel. A moustache hung from the rearview mirror, one that dangled and swung when Sam pressed his fingers against it. “It made me smile.” Angel explained even though Sam didn’t ask. Angel was used to Sam’s silence, was used to filling it up so it was cozy for the both of him. The car ride went by silently and smoothly after that, Sam gazing out the window, trying to soak up all the new scenery. Angel lived up in the hills that overlooked the capital city, but the trees and rolling hills blocked the view from his house. Driving down, Sam could see Saturnulli sprawling out before them, more beautiful than he wanted to give it credit for. Could you hate something and still be drawn to it? Sam didn’t know, didn’t know if he was doing the right thing appreciating Angel and the way the city grew out of the valley, but was too tired to figure it out.

“Why does the queen want to see me?” Sam asked as they pulled up to the palace’s back parking lot. His stomach was tied up in knots as he dreaded going inside. He couldn’t face her like this, she would know she had won.

“She didn’t say.” Angel replied truthfully. “I’ll be there though.” 

“You can’t protect me from her, Angel.” Sam found himself saying before he could stop himself.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

“I can’t figure you out.” Sam admitted as they walked into the palace, he the dutiful slave walking a step behind his master. “You don’t have to be nice to me.”

“I don’t have to be anything with you.” Angel stiffened. “So I’m just myself, or at least the person I think I’d want to be if I could choose.” Sam frowned, pausing, then hurrying to catch up with his master. Angel didn’t sound all that in control of his life, but he was free. He had more control than Sam did, right?

“Angel,” Sam faintly heard his childhood friend’s voice. “Come in, leave your slave outside.” Angel shot him an apologetic look and Sam blinked, trying to push the panic down, panic that he was sure Angel could see in his wide eyes, and then Angel was gone, behind solid wood doors. Sam was alone with the guards, scrunching back against the wall, trying to be invisible.

“How is he?” Inside, the queen was asking Angel about Sam. “You seem confident in his inability to run away. I at least expected him to be collared.”

“I don’t like collars.” Angel lifted up a shoulder, the only sign that he was uncomfortable.

“He’s a concubine, you know.” She said. “I expect you to use him as such. He must have healed weeks ago.”

“He was.” Angel’s jaw tightened.

“You asked for him.” She reminded him. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“I know.” Angel’s chin jutted out, not unlike Sam’s that first night. “I didn’t expect him to be so… so…”

“Broken?” She laughed. “Why the hell not? He’s no good to me if all the fight hadn’t been removed. Use him, Angel, or lose him. Now that he’s not so hard to control, others are interested, the General being one.”

“No.” Angel crossed his arms across his chest. “He’s mine.”

“But have you made him yours yet, I wonder?” She mused out loud. “Go bring your slave to me. I have some questions for him.” Angel didn’t meet her eyes, he couldn’t, glaring at the ground as he stalked out of the throne room. Sam was waiting for him, pale and trembling. 

“Your turn.” He said brusquely. Sam stiffened, taking in Angel’s changed mood. Angel never spoke to him like that. This wasn’t the man he lived with, this was the ninja that the queen could command to do unspeakable things. 

“Sam.” She smiled wide. “How are you enjoying Saturnulli?”

“It’s beautiful.” Sam responded, head as high as his fear would allow. “The hospitality could use some work though.” Angel huffed softly next to him, and Sam knew Angel found the joke funny. The queen’s smile was forced as she looked down on him. 

“And how is Angel’s hospitality?”

“I’m his slave, not his guet.”

“I’m glad one of you is aware of that fact.” The queen leveled her icy glare at Angel this time. “You are his slave, his concubine, in fact.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Remeber when you’d call me Jo?” She laughed and Sam flinched.

“Yes.” He said much more quietly.

“Oh, Angel wasn’t joking, Sam, you are broken.” She pursed her lips. “Broken or not, I expect you to serve Angel to the best of your ability, especially now that you’re healed from that little hiccup with the whoremaster.” She cocked her head to the side. “Sam, I’m surprised. You broke much faster than Dean did, may he rest in peace, or was it pieces? I forget.” Sam’s hands clenched into fists and she smiled. “How’s your daughter, Sam? I heard my son just loves playing with his cousin. Angel might have disobeyed my orders to save her, but it was my choice to keep her alive once you both arrived here. Do well to remember that.”

“Cousin?” Sam croaked, unable to keep from asking. She knew him too well, she knew he’d ask. 

“Had to put your brother to work before he died. Couldn’t let something that beautiful die without preserving some part of it.” Sam stuttered and just fell silent. He was too tired to fight this fight with her, with any of them. He’d lie down and let Angel fuck him right here if it meant he got to stay in the only place that made him feel any semblance of being safe. “So Sam, has Angel made you his yet? And let me be very clean, has he fucked you yet, released inside of you, marking you all up as his yet?” Sam gagged, though he managed to hide it, shaking his head. Angel never made any advances at him, called him cute sometimes, but Angel didn’t seem interested in him for that. Angel didn’t seem interested in anyone for that.

“Your mines--” Angel started to speak up, but Jo, the cruel queen of Saturnulli, cut him off. 

“My mines do exactly what I want them to do. I sent Sam there to break him, let’s be completely clear about that Angel. If you do not do what I am telling you to do, I will send you there next and give Sam to the next person who wants him, but missing his testicles, got it?”

“Got it.” Angel mumbled, hanging his head. Sam looked at her, feeling strangely unaffected by everything that was going on around him. 

“I want this done by the end of the week. Take him to see his daughter, give him his reward, but then make him yours.”

“Yes, my queen.” Angel bowed, his back stiff. “I will do as you command.”


	8. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape/non con. Sam is forced to service one of the queen's men as Angel's punishment. Not very graphic.
> 
> But it ruins what could have been a happy moment, Sam's reunion with Mari!

Things did not go as planned the rest of the day. Queen Jo decided to accompany them to see Mari, wanting to see her son as well. If Sam didn’t feel so exhausted, he’d hate her for doing what she did to his brother, but he also wanted to see her child, wanted to see if any part of Dean had survived in his offspring, forced or not.

“Ga-Angel!” A little girl skipped out, light blonde curls blowing out behind her. She ran over to Angel, throwing her arms around his neck. Sam swallowed hard, she was so beautiful now, looked just like Jess with those curls.

“Mari.” He whispered and she turned to look down on him, safe in Angel’s arms, so unreachable for a slave waiting on his knees like the good boy he was now. 

“Daddy?” She asked slowly, looking to Angel for confirmation. Angel nodded and she slid down out of his arms and walked over to Sam. 

“Hey, baby.” He said, trying to stay still. He didn’t want to scare her. “It’s me.”

“You look smaller.” Her brow furrowed, but she reached out to touch his face, then his cheek. “You’re crying.”

“I’m just really happy to see you.” Sam assured her. “Can I hug you?” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam’s vision blurred with tears as he wrapped his arms around his little girl for the first time in years. His shoulders shook and Angel had to glance away to hide whatever expression had been dancing across his face. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know what that feels like?” The queen taunted low in Angel’s ear, for only him to hear before she snapped her fingers and Sam was pulled from his daughter and shoved completely on to the ground.

“Stop!” Mari shrieked, eyes wide. She ran back to Angel, hiding behind his leg, his hand in front of her if only to block the image of the queen’s guards on top of Sam. 

“Your daddy is a slave now, Miss Mari, below even you.” Jo sneered. “You are free. He is not.”

“Leave my daddy alone!” Mari frowned, crossing her arms across her chest, staring down her aunt and ruler. “Leave him alone or I will tell Griffyn on you.”

“Oh you will?” Amusement flickered across Jo’s face. “Fine, little one. I just wanted you to know that your daddy’s place is underneath men better and freer than he is.” Confusion was clear on Mari’s face and anger was evident in Angel’s eyes. Sam’s face was red with shame and embarrassment that he felt to his very core, tainting the reunion he had dreamed about so many times. It was too much. One of the guards was getting handsy and Sam could feel his panic building. He didn’t want his daughter to see that, it was enough that she had to see him pinned down on the pavement, a man on his hips and a man at his head. “All right, Mari, go back inside. You shouldn’t see what happens next.”

“Don’t hurt him.” She wagged a finger as she retreated back towards school. “Good to see you, daddy. Visit again without auntie.” She glared at Jo, all the fury and backbone she got from her mother. Sam had always been weak. He had always been broken. Mari went back inside, a teacher accompanying her far away from wicked queens out for revenge and broken pawns too weak to defend themselves and those they were coming to care for even though they didn’t realize it. 

Sam was dragged behind the cars and one of the men held him down on his knees while the other put his crotch in Sam’s face. He started to undo his pants and Sam swallowed hard, flashing back to the mines and unable to break free even though he tried. 

“Enough!” Angel’s voice broke through the panic roaring in Sam’s ears. His eyes were clenched shut, his jaw was tight, and he refused to open either until he knew the situation was over. “Enough.” Angel drew in a ragged breath. “You’ve made your point. I’ll do it.”

“I know you will.” Queen Jo smiled and nodded to her men who kept going, Sam gagging, tears leaking down his cheeks, as he gasped and choked and swallowed. Angel watched because it was his punishment, it was his fault for being so defiant. Sam was paying for his sins now, not just his father’s. “I’ll check back in by the end of the week.” She breezed off, followed by her goons, leaving Angel and Sam behind. Sam shuddered, on his hands and knees, spitting, spitting, spitting, unable to get the awful taste of his tongue. Angel sank down to sit against his yellow Bug, unable to speak or move as he tried to process this awful afternoon.

“I’m sorry.” He said raggedly, the weakest Sam had ever seen him. “I should have held my tongue and checked my attitude in there. I forget sometimes that she-- she’s absolute. I just wanted to do something nice and yet, I’m the one who ruined it.” Sam picked himself off his hands and knees, and scooted to sit next to Angel, who after all this was still the safest place in Saturnulli as far as Sam was concerned. 

“She loves you.” Sam said. “Mari,” he clarified, “she loves you. Thank you for caring for her. You looked out for her when I could not and now when I still can’t.” The queen’s power play had been clear. Sam was still powerless. His refuge came at a price. He was just something to be used. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad though if Angel was the one doing the using.

“No, she doesn’t. I’m just the most familiar to her. She remembers everything, you know, and when she forgets, I remind her. I killed her uncle in front of her.” 

“She forgave you.” Sam pointed out, knowing his daughter well enough to be able to say that. “She wouldn’t run to you if she was holding a grudge. She wouldn’t be so excited to see you if she didn’t love you.” 

“She still loves you.” Angel was quick to reassure. “She knows you’re her dad and can never be replaced by one of us.” 

“Thank you.” Sam said simply, meaning every word. “You’re giving her a chance for a life I can never give her.”

“I want to adopt her.” Angel revealed. “Bring her home, so she can be back with you. It’s the least I can do.”

“Slaves can’t adopt, even if they are already their children.” Sam realized what Angel was trying to say in the kindest of ways. Even Mari had been taken away from him, Angel’s kindness a worse kind of wound than the one the queen had just dealt to him. He was Mari’s dad, but he couldn’t be her dad. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold, metal door. 

“Let’s go home.” Angel said after a few minutes. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

“I don’t want any.” Sam said, standing up. “I want to get this all over with, Angel.”

“How romantic.” Angel teased, sighing instead of laughing. “I’ll stop at the drugstore then. If you’re sure…” He glanced over, hopeful that Sam would not be sure. Sam was. He knew he was powerless to stop the queen and her whims, but she had given them an ultimatum, and he’d rather give himself to Angel than to another one of her goons.

"I'm sure."


	9. He's My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVELATIONS!

Everything had changed in a matter of minutes. Where Sam had been comfortably silent before, his silence was so still and tense, Angel was tense too. They picked up condoms, lubes, and a couple toys that Sam thought were silly but Angel insisted upon. Sam didn’t fight him. Sam didn’t say anything. He just kept close to Angel, eyes trained on the ground, keeping his body away from anyone else. Angel didn’t know what to do or to say, his slave, no, his friend of sorts, had just been sexually assaulted in front of him, because of him. There wasn’t anything he could do or say to make that better. He still apologized profusely on the way home.

Sam didn’t say anything, but he reached over, squeezing Angel’s arm lightly before returning to his spot, curled up, staring out the window.

When they got home, Angel excused himself to his bedroom, needing a minute. Angel was horrified by what he was about to do, and yet, he had to do it. There were so many factors, reasons Sam didn’t know about, reasons beyond Sam that made Angel doubt his ability to perform. But the first and foremost reason was that he could not bring himself to rape Sam, especially not after what had happened today. It was night. It was dark. On a normal day, they’d be getting ready to eat, Sam setting the table, Angel cooking. Nighttime dinners were when Sam had been slowly starting to open up. Now Angel could barely get Sam to look at him, let alone speak. He dropped the bag from the drugstore on to his bed and opened his mouth into a silent scream. He hated this. He hated this so much. He had sworn that he would never treat someone like this…

“Angel?” Sam rapped on the door. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Angel shook his head. “Not even close.” Sam opened the door, even though Angel hadn’t given him permission, something that gave Angel his first clue that his slave was truly concerned at him.

“Is it me?” Sam asked.

“What?” Angel’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand what Sam was asking. 

“Do you not want me?”

“I don’t really want anyone.” Angel blew out a heavy sigh. “It’s not you, Sam. You’re beautiful, inside and out, especially when you don’t think so. You’re so brave and--”

“I’m not brave.” Sam snorted. “I’m terrified. I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. Just this time I’m afraid to lose you and this house and feeling safe.”

“You feel safe with me?”

“The safest since Winchester fell.” Sam admitted. “I wanted to tell you something before we do this.” He gestured towards the bed. “You probably know, but I was married back in Winchester, and she died the night Saturnulli invaded.”

“I didn’t know.” Angel made a sympathetic face. “Sam, I’m so sorry.” He hesitated. “You don’t-- I wasn’t trying to come on to you earlier, those times I called you cute. I didn’t know all that you were grieving.” He blinked.

“It’s okay.” Sam shook his head. “I wasn’t offended. It just feels like I’m about to betray her. I miss her, you know? But her life would be like mine or worse, and I couldn’t stand to see her suffer.”

“I was married once.” Angel said slowly. “A long time ago. She died also.”

“How?”

“The queen’s father decided I needed to mind him better, so he punished me. Killed my wife and child.” Angel pulled his shirt off and turned, revealing his back to Sam fully for the first time. “He sent me to the mines.” Sam sucked in a breath, not just at the revelations, but for the fact that Angel’s back was so viciously scarred, he couldn’t find an untouched patch of skin. “When I came out, they sent me to the whoremaster.” He shrugged, giving Sam a pleading look. Understanding dawned in the taller man’s eyes.

“That’s why you took me in. That’s why you’re so nice.”

“I’m sorry I killed your brother. It was him or Mari. My orders were to kill them both, but when I saw her, I only saw my little girl. I couldn’t do it. I knew I could sell the idea of having her as leverage to the queen. I’m sorry for that too.” He added. “It doesn’t make it right. It doesn’t give you Adam back.” He faltered over the name of the young man he had killed. “I just wanted you to know all that before we do anything intimate in nature.” He hung his head, the guilt so visibly drooping down his shoulders.

“You made a call. You did what you could. In the mines, I swore I’d kill you for what you did to Adam, but now, I forgive you. You saved Mari. You’ve saved me. And I’m willing to be intimate with you if it means getting to stay with you.”

“Friends?” Angel held out a hand, a tentative smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. Sam smiled tentatively back, some stress leaving his body as he reached over and gripped Angel’s hand, shaking it. 

“Friends.” Sam agreed, his smile growing a little wider. “Thank you for sharing.” He meant it. He could see now why Angel had gone such lengths for him and Mari, and shockingly, it made him trust the ninja a little more. It made him realize he already trusted Angel and the trust had grown even more after today. “Now what?” Sam asked.

“I don’t want to go all of the way just yet.” Angel admitted, biting his bottom lip. “I haven’t done anything with anyone since -- since I didn’t have a say in whether or not I wanted to.”

“And now you aren’t getting a say again.” Sam nodded. “I understand. I’m okay with going slow. As much as I’d rather get things over with, I know I’d be more comfortable going slow too. I’m nervous.”

“I am too.” Angel stepped closer. “But we’ll go slow and we will take care of each other, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Can I touch you?” Angel asked and Sam sucked in a breath before releasing it, nodding. Sam was still clothed, something that Angel had no desire to change.

“Yes.” Angel reached out, splaying his fingers over the covered ribs that were still too prominent for his liking. He had been making sure Sam was well fed, but it took time to undo and reverse two years of malnutrition and abuse, more time than the two months Angel had Sam anyway. Sam sucked in a breath at the gentle but steady touch, but he didn’t move away. They locked eyes as Angel stepped closer, answering the question he saw in Sam’s eyes.

“You can touch me if you want.” He allowed. He hadn’t let anyone touch him since he got his freedom back. He hadn’t let anyone touch him since he had been reforged as the weapon he had always trained to be. He didn’t know how to be intimate with anyone anymore. That had died in the mines, in the brothel, and in the blood running out of his dear, dead wife. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Sam gently touched his elbow, two fingers skimming over Angel’s pale bare skin. “We’re going to be okay.”


	10. He Still Wants Me

Being with Angel was surprisingly easy. Sam found his touch gentle, easy to bear, and oddly in fact, something to look forward too. For all the abuse he had suffered in Saturnulli, kindness and gentleness was appreciated, and if he was being honest, Sam needed it. He wouldn’t have admitted that earlier but where they were now, he could.

“Hey.” Angel reached out, fingers skimming up Sam’s arm as he came behind him. His arms wrapped around Sam’s broad shoulders, draping himself over his back. He was warmth and sunlight, all the things that Sam had been missing so much in the mines. He nuzzled his forehead along the side of Sam’s head, resting his face cheek to cheek with him. They shared a breath, slow and steady like the intimacy that had slowly been building up between them. They hadn’t progressed past soft touches but they still had two days before the queen’s deadline.

“Hey.” Sam smiled, leaning his head into Angel’s. It took him a moment to realize that Angel was still in his typical sleep attire, baggy t-shirt and boxers. “Are you working today?”

“She doesn’t need me today.” There was a line of tension in Angel’s tone and Sam could only imagine what Jo had told him to do instead.

“Angel.” Sam leaned back even more into the ninja’s embrace. “I’m ready.”

“I’m not.” Angel said darkly. “But I know I won’t be ready in time and I am not willing to lose you.” Sam almost swore he felt a kiss pressed to the back of his head as Angel pulled away. He must have mistaken the movement. He couldn’t see any reason why Ange would want to kiss him.

“Do you trust me?” Sam asked.

“Are you going to try to kill me?” Angel joked, moving away from the table to start pulling out ingredients for breakfast. 

“I think I’ve given up that particular crusade.” Sam confessed. Angel caught the seriousness in his tone and smiled, suddenly bright. Like maybe things wouldn’t be so terrible between the two of them. “You got the lube and shit still?” The smile faltered, replaced with the mask of a smile that Sam decided he didn’t like as much as Angel’s real one. 

“Of course I do.”

“Angel. I know this is hard.” Sam finally said it out loud. “But please. I can’t wait anymore. I can’t wait for her to just take me away.” Some of the fear he had been holding on to starting to bleed out. “Angel, please.”

“Sam.” Angel’s mask softened until it was finally gone. “Yes.”

“I trust you.” Sam said after a moment’s pause. “I just-- I wanted you to know.”

“I will try my best not to let you down.” Angel reached across the table, brushing his fingers against Sam’s cheek. “Come on.” Angel retracted his hand, retreated back to the table, gathering up the food he had taken out and put it back to the fridge. “We can go to my room.”

“Why your room?”

“In case I fuck this all up.” Angel gave him a tight smile. “At least you won’t have to sleep in the memory of it.”

“And if it’s amazing, you’ll fuck me everywhere in this damn house.” Sam challenged. Angel laughed, loud and clear, surprising the both of them. 

“Come on.” Angel grabbed his hand, tugging him along. Sam bared his teeth, a victorious grin, feeling the most like himself than he had in a long time. Sam laid back on Angel’s bed, stretching out, brave to the end. There was a faint tremor in his long limbs. Angel retrieved the lube and condoms, ignoring how his own fingers shook. Sam was still dressed, but he was unbuttoning his shirt, glancing at Angel out of the corner of his eye. “You don’t have to do that.” Angel said, dropping the supplies next to Sam’s thigh, crawling in between those long legs. Sam tensed up, as if he was going to flee, but then he didn’t, forcing himself to relax back down on the pillows. One thing Angel at least knew for sure was that his bed was comfortable. The ninja did not half ass comfort, not after everything he had been through.

Sam shrugged out of his clothes a little faster. He appreciated Angel’s sentiment, but he was not ready for the man to be undressing him. He trusted his newfound friend to do right by him, but he wasn’t ready to act like they were truly lovers. That had been something special he had found with Jess, and while things were nice with Angel, they weren’t anything like what he had with Jess. This was strictly platonic. 

Sam tensed when Angel touched him. It was hard not to, spread out and naked, waiting. Angel was tensing up with every flinch and Sam finally cussed. 

“Stop.” He sighed and Angel froze, relief clear on his face. Sam got up, kneeling in front of the ninja who had also stripped down moments earlier. Sam stared at his cock a little too long, unsure how he felt about that part of Angel’s body. He reached forward and then caught himself, looking up at Angel. “Can I?” He asked, letting the question hang between them. Neither of them were aroused, neither of them were close, but maybe some exploration would be good for both of them. Neither of them were relaxed enough to really get into it. 

Angel finally nodded and Sam ran a finger over Angel’s cock, slowly. Angel gasped slightly, and Sam pulled back instantly.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Angel reassured him, looking embarrassed. “It felt good.” Sam seemed to know how difficult that was to admit because while he didn’t touch Angel there again, he shifted, moving closer, an idea forming in his brain. 

He leaned in and kissed Angel, much like how Angel had kissed him those two years ago when he was branded. Angel whimpered into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Sam’s face. So he wasn’t Jess, but he was a good kisser, and Sam enjoyed the moment for what it was: connection. If he was touch-starved, how much more was Angel? Sam kept kissing him, easing the ninja back, reversing their positions from earlier so now Angel was on his back. Sam gently covered him with his body, making sure he didn’t feel trapped as he used his lips to map out Angel’s lips, ears, and neck. Angel’s neck was sensitive if the squirming was anything to go by. Bolstered by the positive reaction, Sam’s hand slipped back down, grasping the half-chub that kept bumping up into his stomach. 

“Is this okay?” He asked Angel, pausing the kissing to glance down at his hand gripping Angel’s cock. He slid down and then up, his thumb dipping down to tease the slit. Angel’s cheeks flushed and his hands clenched into fists.

“If it was anyone but you, I’d cut their hands off.” Angel bit out, trying to hold back his reactions as Sam teased him a little more. He was hardening under Sam’s gentle touch, but still so tense. Oh. Sam realized now that Angel was scared, hell, he was terrified of losing control. 

“Do you trust me?” Sam whispered, his voice dipping down into something he barely recognized, a hint of seduction in his low tone. Something close to amusement twinkled in Angel’s eyes as he searched Sam’s face for any hint of deception.

“As much as I can.” He allowed, his jaw set. “Yes, Sam.” Sam gave him a sweet smile, surging up to kiss him on the forehead. He wasn’t Jess, but he was still special. His body felt right against Sam’s, instead of like danger or betrayal. Angel’s safety followed him even into the bedroom it would seem. Angel sought his mouth and Sam moved back down to recapture Angel’s lips, allowing the ninja what comforts he could. They made out for a while longer, Sam teasing the smaller but stronger man’s cock in between gasps for air. He had yet to get Angel to moan out loud, but he knew he was still bringing him pleasure with each one that was bitten back. Finally, Angel was erect enough for Sam to slip a condom on. Once Angel was covered, Sam followed the condom with his lips, sucking his master down. The mines had been where he lost any gag reflex, but here, in the only place that had comforted him after the mines, it could do some good. It could ensure he stayed. “Sam--” Angel tugged at his hair, trying to buck him off. “I’m gonna--”

Sam moved quickly, knowing while it would hurt him, it would serve a greater good. He pinned Angel’s hips down, straddling him and sliding down on to his cock. Sam gasped loudly as his hole strained to take in the ninja. He was not as worn down as he had been in the mines and neither had he thought to try to oil himself. “You idiot.” Angel cussed underneath him, shuddering with pleasure but also at the knowledge that this was costing Sam something. 

Sam slowly, painfully slid down Angel’s cock, gasping with each movement. Angel wasn’t moving, something that helped considerably because Sam wasn’t sure that he could bear it when Angel did move. “Off.” Angel ordered, ice in his voice, ice that Sam hadn’t heard in a long time but he was too frozen to obey.

“I can’t.” He managed. “It hurts.” He cast pleading eyes on his master who cussed softly in response. Sam found it in him to relax, knowing at that obscenity that Angel wasn’t mad at him, but concerned.

“We are not doing this without lube.” Angel said firmly. He rolled them over with minimal pain, easing out of Sam carefully. The soft heat had been nice gripped around him, but not dry, never dry. He would not make Sam bleed like those monsters. Angel grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, sliding one finger inside of Sam’s heat with concentration that made Sam relax even more despite the intrusion. Angel was in charge now, Angel wouldn’t hurt him. Angel would take care of him. “You are an idiot.” Angel repeated, his golden eyes finally meeting Sam’s hazel ones, his words not without fondness. Sam was smart, he had awoken the protector in Angel, the one who was strong enough to go through with this.

Two fingers and then three before Sam gasped out that he was ready. He had slight tearing, not that he was about to admit that right now, when the pain was flooded out by pleasure. Perhaps he had been foolish, but it had worked. Sam found he could care less when the queen interrupted with video chat to see if Angel was indeed fucking Sam, and boy was he, balls deep in the taller man’s hole. Sam was safe. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

Angel still wanted him.


	11. Father

When it was all said and done, Sam curled around Angel. Angel who was more than willing to pillow him, a hand fisting into his hair then smoothing the sweaty tresses back down against pale skin. Angel longed for summer, longed to share the sun and the beaches with Sam. Sam sighed into his skin, breath ghosting over Angel’s chest. His fingers clenched around blankets before wrapping around Angel’s arm and a pillow. It had been good sex, but now he was hurting. Sam couldn’t help it, his sighs turning into sobs, short, shallow breaths cried over the expanse of the ninja’s chest, the ninja who held him tightly and didn’t let him drown.

“I-it’s not you.” Sam managed to get out once he started to calm down. His eyelids were starting to droop, exhausted by the day they had so far. Angel reckoned it was getting near midday, but neither of them were ready to get out of bed or let go of each other.

“I know.” Angel knew how overwhelming it was to take something back, something like sex, back from the abusers and rapists. It was exhausting, emotionally and physically. No wonder Sam was already falling asleep. Angel was content to hold him before drifting off a while later.

“Am I interrupting?” Angel jerked away at the sound of the queen’s voice. “I brought Mari home for the weekend. Don’t worry, she’s waiting with Gryf in the living room.” The queen moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket off of Sam. “I just wanted to check and make sure everything was done as I requested.” She pulled on a glove and checked Sam’s hole. “Shit, Angel, made him bleed any everything. Damn. I didn’t know you still had it in you. Once a weapon, always a weapon.” She tossed the blanket back down. Sam curled up a little more, now awake, but still groggy. “What a good whore.” She patted his head, pure venom in her voice. “I’m leaving now. Make sure Mari gets back to school on Monday before you report to the palace. I have a special mission for you.”

“Mari’s here?” Sam struggled to get up as the queen took her leave, waiting for Angel to join her in the living room.

“I’ll go take care of her.” Angel hesitated before leaning over, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “You rest, I’ll come get you for lunch once we’ve made it.” Sam made a weak sound but obeyed. He was just so utterly drained and still not fully sure why. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know why. He didn’t want things to go bad again. He didn’t want to feel sad and scared anymore. He lay back down and let Angel pull covers up around him. 

“Ange?”

“Pain killers?” Angel sounded painfully detached from how they had been earlier but Sam didn’t have the energy to figure out why.

“Yea.” He sighed, nestling back into the bed that smelled like the safety and the sunshine that was his master. Angel looked back at him for a moment, fondness and guilt warring across his handsome features before he too left the room.

“You knocked him out cold.” The Queen didn’t bother to hide her amusement when Angel came out of the room.

“What??” Mari looked up from her coloring book.

“He’s just tired.” Angel waved away her worries. “He’s okay.”

“How was he?” Queen Joanna of the Harvelle line smirked, eager for details Angel didn’t want to give.

“He was good.” The strain in Angel’s voice was evident. “You saw your proof.”

“Yes, I’m impressed you even got it up.” 

“Get what up?” Mari asked and Angel shot the queen a begging look.

“Angel and your daddy sleep together now.” The Queen was blunt but left out the details that didn’t need to be said in the presence of the children.

“Like with mommy?” Mari asked and Angel’s heart hurt for her. This was a conversation she should be having with her father, not her twisted aunt.

“Kind of.” Queen Joanna smirked.

“But like you with your whores, right, mom?” Gryffin interjected, all grown up at seven years old.

“Exactly!” Jo looked proud and Angel felt sick. Mari gasped and then looked down at her coloring book. Angel’s heart went out to her: no child should have to face that ugly truth at the age of four, or ever. She looked sad and concerned and then angry.

“You can go now.” She turned up her nose at her aunt. “I’m ready to have a nice weekend now.”

“She’s got fire.” Jo commented to Angel, pride evident on her face. “She’s strong.” Jo started to get her personal belongings together, her body guards readying themselves to leave as well. Gryffin was already at the door, having said his goodbyes to his cousin already. He was good for Mari, a protector and a friend as far as Angel could tell. And he had observed a lot. He was practically Mari’s guardian and this weekend was a test of sorts to see if he could legally adopt her. “Oh,” she turned, “use him once a month or else.” She let that hang between them. “I’m trusting you. If you fail me, I will come check every month, and you don’t seem to appreciate that.”

Angel was quick to take a knee, bowing his head.

“I am grateful for your mercy and the time you gave us to acclimate to each other and our positions in each other’s life.”

“Mm. That will do. Enjoy him, Angel, and make sure you drop him and Mari off before you come see me on Monday. You’ll be gone for a while.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Angel kept his gaze on the ground until she left. He got up slowly, eyeing the four year old that was giving him a critical look.

“Did you hurt my daddy?” She glared, more efficient than many of the truth serums that he knew to concoct in a moment’s time.

“No, well, not intentionally. He rushed it and things got messy.” It was the truth. The queen’s words had stung, but things weren’t like that, not with Sam. Sam was different. Sam was special.

“Do you love him?” Angel blinked, surprised.

“We’re more friends than anything.”

“But you share a bed.”

“So he doesn’t get sent away again.”

“You sure you don’t love him?” Angel chuckled as Mari finally smiled. 

“Don’t think either of us are ready for that.” Angel breathed. “Things are moving way too fast already.” He grabbed her things and moved them into Sam’s room for the time being. “You want to help me make lunch?”

“Not really.” She pursed her lips. “I want to see daddy.”

“Okay.” Angel allowed. “Let me go in first though.” She nodded and Angel slipped back down the hall. Sam was snoring softly, curled up around his pillow, wrapped in comforters. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. He looked almost carefree. Angel shook himself and finished what he had come in to do, dressing Sam at least in boxers and sweatpants before covering him back up. It was a testament to Sam’s exhaustion that he didn’t wake up, not even when Mari came in and curled up next to him, a worried look on her little face. “I’ll bring lunch in once it’s ready. I’m making your favorite.”

“Thanks.” She said, pulling her favorite blanket up. She didn’t notice Angel leaving, studying her sleeping father with a lost look on her face.


	12. Once More For Just Us

Sam woke a couple hours later, feeling disoriented but better than he had when he fell asleep.

“Hey.” Angel said softly. He was on the bed, sitting near the end, curled up, making himself smaller than Sam had ever seen him be. Angel always had such presence. It seemed wrong to see him shrinking in on himself. “How are you feeling?” Angel bit his lip and Sam realized slowly that Angel was worried. About him. About things between them. Imagine that. He wanted to laugh it seemed so ridiculous that the person he had been so bent on destroying was one of the people who had showed him the most love and care in his life, both in Winchester and Saturnulli. 

He shifted, gauging how his body was feeling. Angel had to be the reason he didn’t feel much discomfort even though he had fallen asleep before he could take the pain killers.

“I’m hungry.” Sam admitted, pushing his long hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. “I’m better now.” 

“Good.” There was an unspoken concern in Angel’s eyes, but he moved to go get Sam’s lunch. He had fed Mari and himself earlier, had come in to wake up Sam, but had decided to let his sleeping slave lie as he found him. “Here you go.” He carried a tray in, complete with calming tea for the both of them. He needed it more than Sam did. “I brought the painkillers if you need them.”

“I’m okay.” Sam shrugged. “You tended to me, didn’t you?”

“I had to know you were okay. What she said…” Angel clenched his fist and turned away for a moment. “I know what I am. I know I am nothing but a weapon, but…”

“Ange.” Sam said softly. “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But I could have!” Angel hushed himself, squeezing his knees closer to his chest. He glanced over at the other side of the bed, opposite of Sam, to make sure he hadn’t woken up Mari. Sam followed his gaze and his face softened when he saw his daughter sleeping in the corner across from him. 

“She’s really here.” He smiled to himself before looking back at Angel. “Angel.” Sam called the ninja’s attention back from the bedspread. “I’m okay. I messed up, but you fixed it. I’m sorry I put you in an uncomfortable position. I should have asked or just remembered lube!” He laughed low, shaking his head. “It’s okay. I’m okay. And it’s all because of you.”

“We’re still friends?” Sam regarded him in surprise for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, Ange, we’re still friends.”

“It’s Gabriel then.”

“What?”

“My name.” Angel, no Gabriel, was staring down at the bed again, his cheeks pink. “Mari knows, but I wanted you to hear it from me.” Angel lifted his shoulders up, looking lost. “Obviously, it stays between us. You can use my name, hell, I want you to, otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything.” He was rambling, but he couldn’t stop now. “It just has to be here when it’s just us or just us and Mari.” Us. What a funny word to describe what they were, yet so fitting. They were an us in their own weird way, even as master and slave. Angel was more but Sam was too tired to put the words to what he was yet. He wasn’t ready to define just what Angel really was to him. 

“Thanks for telling me.” Sam paused, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “My name is Sam.”

“Asshole.” Angel-- Gabriel laughed. Sam grinned. Angel smiled. And they both relaxed. Sam dug into the lunch that... Gabriel had prepared, not pausing until it was all eaten. “You were hungry.” Gabriel’s brow furrowed.

“Starved.” Sam sucked his finger off and Gabriel shifted ever so slightly in the safety of his clothes. Sam was still shirtless, still bed head messy from their joining, and Gabriel felt a small flush of want that he wasn’t sure what to do with. Things weren’t equal between them, they couldn’t be. “What?” Sam asked as he almost innocently licked his other fingers. “Does this remind you of something?” Gabriel’s eyes darted to Mari nervously, but she was still sleeping. 

“Sam…” Gabriel’s throat was dry, he wanted, no, he needed to touch Sam, make sure he was okay, make sure they were okay. Sam cocked his head, studying Gabriel’s reaction. He didn’t understand it. Angel, Gabriel, had been so loathe to touch him and now, now he was looking at him like he needed to consume him. And instead of feeling frightened, Sam was intrigued. Instead of being turned off, he found he was interested. Sam slid out of bed and headed towards the door, holding his hand out to Angel as he passed. Gabriel’s eyes widened but he took the offered hand, let Sam pull him into the bathroom.

“We’re good.” Sam said firmly tugging Gabriel into a hug. The ninja buried his face into Sam’s chest, inhaling a shuddering breath. “What’s bothering you?” Sam asked, hands rubbing the tension out of the proud line of Angel’s spine.

“I shouldn’t want you.” Gabriel’s response was muffled, his breath hot against Sam’s skin. Sam shivered at the sensation, goosebumps in the wake of Gabriel’s breath. 

“I am yours.” Sam shrugged. Angel actually owned him, and Sam found that he didn’t resent that as much as he should, certainly as much as he used to.

“Not by will.” Angel protested, going to move away. Sam caught him by the arms and pulled him back, a challenge flashing in his eyes.

“This, whatever it is, is okay.” Sam said, letting go of Angel’s arms to slide his hands up to his shoulders. Gabriel shivered, need clear on his face. It was the gentle, patient touch, slowly unraveling him, exposing him and all his… neediness. “Gabriel,” Sam said in a soft tone, “I have been forced enough to know when I am willing.” Gabriel looked at him for a long moment before the ninja pushed up on his tiptoes and pressed a gossamer-light kiss to Sam’s lips.

So Angel wasn’t Jess and his name wasn’t really Angel. His name was Gabriel and he was real, substantial, and someone who wanted him. Sam found himself wanting him in return. He surged forward, deepening the kiss. Gabriel wasn’t Jess, but whatever this was between them, it was real like it had been between Sam and Jess. It wasn’t grown, but it was still there, small, pushing through the dirty circumstances that had brought them together. Sam was willing to try to let it grow.

“Wanna shower?” Sam asked. He could use some freshening up after their intense round of sex. His emotions were still raw, something he had a hunch that Gabriel was feeling as well.

“Together?” Gabriel’s brow furrowed and Sam couldn’t help but to kiss the creases there.

“Might as well.” Sam paused. “Oh but Mari—“ Gabriel held up a finger and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the security cameras running live all around the house, found the one for his room, and pulled it up. Mari was still sound asleep. 

“We’ll keep this on, and when she wakes up you can go see her, okay?” Gabriel asked. 

“Okay.” Sam nodded. For now, Gabriel needed him and Sam needed to be needed. This would be good for both of them. They were quiet as Sam slowly stripped and Gabriel got the shower running. He tested the water before he too stripped and stepped behind the shower curtain, under the steady stream of water. Sam sucked a breath before following him in. They were doing this.

Gabriel’s back was to him, his face in his hands as he pushed his hair back away from his face. Sam liked his hair, how it seemed as full of life as Angel was. Now it was wet, water slipping down the end, running down in rivulets over the endless silver scars covering his pale back. Sam moved closer, pressing his hands against the scars, tracing them carefully. Gabriel was so still, his hand reaching out to grip the shower bar while Sam explored his back. Sam grabbed some body wash and a washcloth, starting to wash his master’s? his friend’s? his lover’s? back. He didn’t know what Angel was, just that he was all of them and something more. It was comfortable and tense all at the same time, so Sam pushed it away like he did with everything else. He didn’t want to deal with all of that now, especially the guilt that he was actively being with the man who killed Adam. Life was hard enough without beating himself up. Angel was sort of his hero and a supporting villain all at the same time and here he was, wanting more with a man far above him. He’d take what he could get, he would give what Angel would receive as his slave, his friend, his lover, as long as he remembered that he was Gabriel’s slave first.

He stepped closer, hands sliding from Gabriel’s back, skimming over his softer sides to his stomach. Ange leaned back into his embrace, hands coming up to touch Sam’s face and hair, pulling him closer. He turned as Sam ducked his head down to meet his lips. So foreign yet becoming familiar, easier to kiss with each kiss, both forgetting to be nervous or shy. Whether it was intentional or not, the way Gabriel ground back against Sam was one of the more exciting things that had happened to the taller man since he came to Saturnulli. The way they gasped, grasped, and ground out the next several moments of pleasure were sacred in a way the queen could never steal for them. The one in the bedroom had been on her terms, on her orders, but this one, this one was just for them.


	13. Secrets of the Past

Sam would have been content for their story to end there: the bittersweet note where he and Angel found peace and pleasure in each other’s arms. However, neither of them were that lucky. Neither of them would ever be that lucky. The weekend went by too quickly and with it, Angel and Mari both. Angel was gone away on a mission, Mari was back to school, and Sam was being boarded at Angel’s brother’s, a mysterious man only known by the name Soldier. 

Soldier wasn’t too keen on having Sam in his house, going as far to declare his annoyance to Angel.

“Take care of him.” Angel jabbed a sharp finger at his younger brother. “I’m still more powerful than you.”

“A power bottom maybe.” Soldier scoffed. Angel’s face didn’t change but Sam knew the comment bothered him.

“Keep it up and I’ll make your precious whore my power bottom.” Angel threatened. Soldier stiffened. It wasn’t anger that made his blue eyes flash, but fear.

“How do you know about him?”

“I’m not dumb, and neither is the queen. It’s almost idiotic how long you’ve hidden him.”

“Like you wouldn’t go to all those lengths for your whore here.” Sam felt the blood drain from his face, but he kept his expression neutral. Angel didn’t feel the need for such restraint, slapping Soldier across the face. 

“I ought to beat you, but then I’d be late.” Angel settled for extending his middle finger. “Take care of him, Soldier, or else.” Angel stalked out, slamming the door behind him. He made it all the way to his car before he looked back, seeing Sam through the window. Sam wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, at least some kind of good-bye before Angel went off on his mission, especially since with their closeness over the weekend.

“He’s not good at good-byes.” Soldier filled Sam in, rubbing his reddened cheek. “Especially when he probably won’t make it back.” Angel looked forward and then back at Sam before extending a hand. He slipped into the car and drove off like all of the queen’s forces were on his tail. “He’s an asshole.” Soldier growled, having seen the exchange. “Come on.” Sam followed him at a safe distance, not trusting this Soldier one bit. 

“Where did Angel get sent?” Sam dared to ask since it seemed this master was in a talking mood. 

“On a suicide mission, whore.” Soldier sniffed. “I can see he has been spoiling you, well, let me tell you that things are quite different here. I expect to be obeyed in all things. I expect you to stay quiet unless I ask you to speak. And lastly, I expect you to be collared and leashed at all times.” Sam tried to move away from Solder but he was trained by the same people who had shaped Angel into the terrifying weapon he now was. Sam found himself pinned against the wall, a strange silver blade at his throat. He knew enough to know it wasn’t a weapon from Saturnulli, and while it looked familiar, he found it hard to place with it pricking through the skin on his throat. “Heel, whore.” Soldier sneered. Sam found a rough leather collar being looped around his throat, pulled hard enough to make him choke. “Be grateful it’s not a cock.”

“Angel will cut your hands off.” Sam gasped, grabbing at the tight collar.

“I’m sure he’ll try.” Soldier replied nonchalantly. “Dean, make yourself useful. Bring him to Crowley’s. I’ll be damned if I put up with his defiance a second longer.”

“Yes, master.” Strong arms yanked Sam’s hands behind his back, cuffing him with speed that almost rivaled Soldier and Angel’s. Sam turned, curiosity and dread warring in the pit of his stomach as he locked eyes with a green-eyed ghost wearing the face of a long dead brother.

“Dean?!” There was no reaction or recognition, just perfect obedience as Sam was wrestled from Soldier’s house into the trunk of a waiting car by his own flesh and blood. “Dean! It’s me! It’s Sam!! I’m your brother!” Sam was silenced by a sharp punch that cut him off mid-plea, the trunk slamming shut right after. Sam hissed in pain, eyes blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden dark. Angel had been gone all of ten minutes and Sam already wanted him back. He was weak. Broken. Maybe Soldier was right. He was just Angel’s whore. He slumped back, cramped by the tight quarters, bumping along the road. This Dean drove as fast as his Dean rode his horse. Sam’s heart hurt and he found himself falling back into the depression he had been trying to dodge, the depression he had found some respite from in Angel’s arms. “Angel.” Sam whispered. “Please come back.” Anxiety wormed through his gut that Angel wasn’t coming back, that this was his life now: no Angel, no Mari, and no Dean.

“What’s this?” A short, suited man was peering down at him. Sam blinked rapidly, blinded by the sudden light of the truck opening. 

“Soldier wants to board him here. He’s Angel’s.” There was a shrug, painfully reminiscent of the once carefree brother Sam had known. 

“Angel is going to kill your master for this.” The man laughed. “At least you got a collar on him.” Sam grunted as he was grabbed roughly, dragged out of the trunk. He stumbled over the cobblestone walk, noting that it wasn’t his brother anymore, but uniformed guards that were escorting him inside the imposing stone structure. He glanced around for Dean, but when he found him, he was already driving away. “I’m Crowley.” Sam was chained inside of a cell. “I saw you when you were brought it, and let’s say that I’m not taking any chances. Good behavior and you’ll be treated well. Bad behavior and we’ll make sure you learn to behave. Simple enough, right?”

“Simple enough.” Sam replied. Crowley glared at him.

“Soldier said you had a mouth on you. Angel put that thing to work yet?”

“Actually yes.” Sam hung his head. Crowley looked surprised yet intrigued that Sam even answered him. He was surprised Angel had put the whore to use at all. 

“Doesn’t seem like him.” Sam drew himself up to his full height, meeting Crowley’s eyes with a dark look. 

“Well maybe you don’t know him as well as you think.”

“I’ve had him writhing underneath me. I feel like I know him pretty well.” Crowley snarked. “Now be a good boy and I’ll remove the chains.”

“Bite me.” Sam replied glumly, what fire he had dampened by the thought of this man touching Angel against his will. 

“I just might.” Crowley leered.

“Angel will have your hands if you touch me.”

“More like my head, darling, more like my head. At least we both know how possessive he is. He’s climbed far considering how low he started out. All three of them did.”

“Soldier?”

“General too.” Crowley revealed. “They all climbed and fucked and fought their way to the top, best damn weapons the queen has ever had. General conquers for her. Angel steals for her. And Soldier keeps everyone else in line… he executes for her. It’s why he’s so cold. It’s why they’re all so cold. They can’t afford to have weaknesses in their line of work.” Crowley studied Sam with a critical eye. “Which is what makes you so interesting, Sam. Angel’s never shown any attachments since he came covered in blood and bound in chains. They are the only three survivors of the late king’s first conquest.” Sam knew enough of his history to know what Crowley was talking about. He never cared for Jo’s father, King Harvelle was cold, cruel, and greedy. It was probably what brought Harvelle and his father together: equals in greed while unequal in power and technology. Jo had been his pride and joy, an illegitimate heir raised from the ranks of bastards spawned by unions with whores and free women alike. Not that any of them had much of a say when it came to refusing the king, no one refused that man. 

And then King Harvelle had turned his eyes on the mountains on the border of Saturnulli and Winchester. King John, Sam’s father, agreed to split the profit, but when King Harvelle sent troops to secure the mines for himself, John had devised a plan to get back at his so-called friend. While King Harvelle was examining one of the best-producing mines, King John had a bomb planted, Saturnulli technology to remove the greedy king from power. It had worked. The bomb had killed the king and hundreds of miners, forever closing the mine that still burned as far as Sam knew.

Sam had been furious with his father, had warned him that Saturnulli would retaliate. When they lost Dean, they thought that had been the worst of it. A life for a life, but Jo’s plans went much deeper than they ever could have imagined.

“They’re Sky People.” Sam breathed. King Harvelle had conquered them first, but just barely. They had outmatched Saturnulli in both technology in training, but they didn’t have the numbers or the loyalty. When one of the princes betrayed his country, the Sky People fell to Saturnulli’s advances. The prince was executed by his own family before they were all massacred, bullets in everyone’s head. Angel was one of the Sky People. Sam’s head hurt at that revelation. He had so much he wanted to ask Angel who wasn’t there. 

“I wouldn’t say that too loud.” Crowley warned him lightly. “No one remembers the Sky People fondly, even if you do. I also wouldn’t get too attached to that master of yours. Rumor has it that he’s pissed off the queen, that he’s planning something to get even.”

“He wouldn’t.” Sam said bravely. “He cowers as soon as she walks into the room.”

“You’d do well to follow his example then, Sam. You’d do well to learn to fear her too. She isn’t your childhood friend anymore, her father made sure of that.” Crowley left Sam to his cage, still in chains, to mull over what the slaver and slave boarder had said. He had to find a place to put Sam to work while Angel was gone. He wouldn’t risk the ninja’s rage in case the odd but intimidating man did make it back alive. No one messed with Angel’s things and lived to tell about it which is why Crowley suspected some truth to the rumors. Saturnulli had taken everything from Angel. Why wouldn’t he try to get even? Even a cowed dog still had its teeth.


	14. Dark Days

“I’ve found a place for you to earn your keep.” Crowley announced as he walked in the next morning. Sam’s chains rattled as he groggily came to. “Up and at ‘em, sweetheart.” He cooed. Sam half-heartedly glared at him, his back and arms throbbing from being held in such a painful position for so long. He should be used to pain by now, but Soldier has been right: Angel had been spoiling him. In this world of hurt, Sam had been getting soft in his little protected world. “Time to meet your new job.”

“Job?” Sam asked. Crowley didn’t seem like Soldier in that he didn’t seem to mind that Sam talked. No wonder Dean didn’t recognize him with a master like that. Dean would have to utterly not be himself to settle into a harsh environment like that. The Dean that Sam had known would have challenged a man like Soldier at every turn. Dean would have kicked his ass for the tone alone.

“Angel didn’t pay me to board you, and I’m not letting you stay for free.” Crowley was a businessman, and not even Angel was getting a free pass.

“Oh.” Sam said softly. His collar was yanked forward and a lead was attached.

“Good behavior, whore, and the chains can come off.”

“Bite me, asshole.” Sam snarked. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t try anything that would get them killed. Angel was still to be feared, even when away on trips. Sam’s head swung to the side, hair flying as Crowley backhanded him. Spit dribbled down, but no blood. “Angel will have your hands for touching me.”

“No, dearie, I don’t think he will.” Crowley reached through the bars to smack Sam in the crotch. “This on the other hand, maybe…” Crowley laughed at his own joke as Sam groaned in pain. “Keep running your mouth, whore. I have grunts to do my dirty work, that are happy to do it. They’d love to take a slave like you down a few pegs.” Sam just bared his teeth. Angel kept Mari safe at least. He could stand to piss a few people off who thought they were better than him.

Sam was transferred to a van and the van brought him to wide open fields. His eyes opened wide, taking in the wilderness, the beautiful open stretch before him. 

“No running.” The guard assigned to him kicked the back of his leg. “Get digging.” A shovel was thrust into his unwilling hands and he was shown the line of future fence posts would go. Such was Saturnulli, beating even nature into submission. Sam dug angrily for as long as he could, but he was still weak, and the night in chains had not helped. The chains still wrapped around his wrists and ankles were cumbersome, extra weight that he found winded him easily. He had been recovering under Angel’s care but back in the elements, back at hard physical labor, Sam barely lasted the day. “Not so fiesty now.” The guard wrestled him down to the ground. Sam wheezed, trying to breathe as the man sat on his chest. He pushed at him, but the guard pushed his hands away easily. “What do you think, whore? Should I see if you’re any good?”

“Angel will cut your hands--oof!” The air was forced out of Sam’s lungs by the man dropping his weight back down on his chest. 

“I heard your Angel isn’t coming back. I heard he didn’t check in last night. He’s never gone silent, not in twenty years.” Sam’s mind raced. 

“You’re lying.” He croaked.

“I’m not. Crowley hears everything through his slave network. Angel didn’t check in with the queen, the only person he’s scared of here. So yea, while he would totally cut my hands off, he’s not around to do it, and he’s probably never coming back to do it, so don’t mind if I help myself to some hoity toity whore ass because there are never whores as fine as you in the local brothel.” Sam knew where this was going, he had been through this enough in the mines to know the quickest way through was to just let the man at him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being touched again. “You gonna be quiet?” The man asked, noticing he had fallen quiet.

“Yes, master.”

“Good whore.” The man set on unbuckling his pants and Sam made himself lie very still. The shovel was lying within his reach, even with his chains, but he’d only have one chance to grab it before the man caught on to his plan. While the man was distracted, working on pulling Sam’s sweatpants down, Sam kept his face passive as he reached for the shovel. The man grinned victorious as he exposed Sam, only to be thrown off of Sam who used the element of surprise to get him off. “You—“ Sam staggered up and swung the shovel at the man’s head, not realizing how the shovel was angled. The corner hit the man in the neck, gouging the skin. The man gurgled, falling down, his hand coming to press to his neck. Sam hit his head with the back of the shovel, knocking him out for good measure before yanking his sweatpants back up, pulling the drawstring right. He scrubbed af his face with his hands, shivering with adrenaline. He was so tired of being a target just because of his station and position. Yes, he was a slave, yes, he was technically Angel’s whore, but that didn’t mean he was available for everyone’s grabby hands and greedy cocks. 

He gave the man bleeding out a look of disgust before he bandaged the man’s neck. He was probably seriously injured, but Sam would make sure he wasn’t dead. He didn’t think he’d survive the beating for killing a guard in his current condition. He waited for the van to return, clutching his shovel close, pretending it was some kind of protection from the guards’ guns.

When the guards came, Sam lay down his shovel. They charged him anyway, tackling him down and pulling his chains even tighter before throwing him in the back of the van. Their wounded comrade was left there, an ambulance called on its way in, two guards waiting with their coworker. 

Crowley was pissed, not that Sam saw him. Sam was instead stripped and dragged out to the cobblestones courtyard and chained between two metal posts. He hung from his wrists, unable to find a comfortable position between them. He could at least kneel, but after what the man tried to do in the field, he wasn’t anywhere near ready to assume that position. He’d wait until nighttime.

Sam was left in the courtyard until night fell. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and Sam cursed himself for not remembering the clouds he had seen in the sky earlier. Crowley was not about to let him in and it was still winter yet even as spring struggled to come. The snow would be rain tonight, and hopefully the threat of thunderstorm would die out before it reached him. Crowley might be pissed, but Sam didn’t think his rage controlled the weather. After dark, he found himself beaten bloody and horsewhipped for good measure. It wasn’t as vile as the whip the mine overseers used, but it still got the point across that he had been found worthy of punishment. Sam stayed there in the courtyard for days, sickness seeping in with each chilled breath. The elements tore away at him far more than angry whips, and by the time Crowley came to see him, it was almost too late.

“Let me guess, he got grabby.”

“Angel will cut your hands off.” Sam was extremely feverish, shaking, shivering, and sweating, so very cold inside and out.

“I don’t let my men sample the goods. I would have punished him, but then you hurt him and I had to hurt you back.”

“Angel will cut your hands off.” Sam spat the words out, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep in Angel’s nice, warm bed that smelled so safely of Angel. Crowley frowned, reaching to feels Sam’s forehead. The slave’s eyes were glassy as he mumbled that sentence over and over again: the only protection he had in the unfair world.

“Sakes alive, you’re burning up.” Sam coughed and Crowley heard the tickling wheeze that was barely there but still already weaseling into the man’s lungs. “You’ve got to learn to act your place, Sam.” Crowley said in a kinder tone. “Or you’re gonna get yourself killed and then who will protect us from Angel’s wrath?” Crowley chuckled to himself, leaving the feverish slave out in the cold while he stepped inside to call Soldier to come get his brother’s slave if he wanted to keep him alive.

Soldier sent Dean and Dean took Sam home, back to Angel’s house, with the code Angel had given Soldier for emergencies. Sam tucked himself into Angel’s bed, burrowing into the pillows that smelled so safe, pretending the body that maneuvered him into taking something that burned all the way down was his precious master. He allowed himself to believe that the body helping him keep warm as chills wracked him completely was the ninja keeping all of the other monsters away.


	15. I Come Back to You

Sam’s fever broke and he woke up to find his brother sleeping next to him, curled around him in the way only slaves know how to curl around each other.

“Dean.” He said softly, his heart aching at having his older brother so close and yet still so far. There was no way the man next to him was the brother he had once known. Dean roused easily, green eyes blinking a few times before he focused on the slave he had been caring for in his master’s place. Soldier was busy, too busy to train another willful slave, especially for his estranged brother, Angel.

“You’re up.” He was businesslike in a way similar to his master, no nonsense. He pressed warm fingers to Sam’s face, eyes lighting up when he realized the fever had broken. “You’re better.” He slipped out of bed, pulling on the shirt he had discarded on the floor the night before. Sam ran hot, especially with a high fever. 

“Dean.”

“I know what you’re going to say, that I’m your brother and all that shit.” Dean sucked in a breath. “I knew I had to have a family before here, but now that you’re here, I don’t know you.”

“It’s okay.” Sam shrugged. “I’ve grieved you for a long time. I can keep on grieving your memory a little bit longer.” 

“You thought I died?”

“Seven years ago.” Sam revealed. “You were taken while on a diplomatic mission. Saturnulli was quick to tell us that it was them who took you and tortured you before ending your life.”

“Saturnulli? Where we are now?” Sam nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Sam.”

“And are you older or am I?”

“You are.”

“Well, you’re not so little, little brother.” Dean cracked an easy smile. “I asked master about you, but he said he didn’t want to talk about you, that you were Angel’s concern, not his. What are the odds that we would be brothers owned by brothers?”

“The odds are odd.” Sam supposed. He had never thought about that. 

“Did you know I have two kids?”

“Two??” Sam cocked his head. “I met Gryffin, but I didn’t know there was another.”

“Yea, Falcon. She’s three.”

“The queen?”

“She’s not so bad once you fall in line. We have fun now and then. It’s an honor to be chosen to join her bed.” Sam thought he was going to be sick. “And if I’m really lucky I’ll be chosen to be the father of the heir to the throne. Rulers here have many bastards with whores, sometimes free people, and then choose their favorite child, sometimes from their favorite lover, to be the next ruler.”

“You know a lot about this process.” Sam felt numb. He missed Angel. He was grateful that Dean seemed more curious about him this time around.

“Well, I’m in the running.” Dean looked proud, but then concerned when Sam started a coughing fit. “You’ve had pneumonia with your fever.” He informed Sam. “I tended to you the best I could, but I’m no Angel.”

“I miss him.” Sam whispered, having to say something before that particular grief ripped him in two. 

“Well hopefully he’s still alive. If anyone can make it out of a tough fix, it’s Angel.”

“Do you know him?”

“Only from a distance. The brothers are estranged: Angel, Soldier, and General. I suppose it’s the only way she could keep them all alive. She uses them to spy on each other and to keep each other in line. It works on Soldier, but Angel is somewhat of a loose cannon.” Dean was just repeating what he had overheard, but Sam lapped it all up, soothed to hear of his master. “Your mistress is very kind.”

“My what?”

“Angel’s daughter that he adopted, Mari? She’s very kind. She gave very generous instructions as to how I should care for you.”

“She’s a sweet girl.” That news hurt more than it should. So the adoption had gone through then, Mari was Angel’s daughter too now, Sam didn’t rate anymore. He knew it was only on a state level, but to lose his own child in that sort of way while still having her close. Angel had done him a kindness and a cruelty, but it was better than losing her entirely. 

“She’ll be home from school soon. She checks on you most diligently. My kids don’t even know I’m alive.”

“Would you like to know your children?” Sam asked. 

“Perhaps.” Dean shrugged. “Soldier says I shouldn’t concern myself with attachments. He says he’s all I need.”

“Is he?”

“The sex is good, but he can be a little dominating and cold. But that’s okay.” Dean said quickly when he saw the look on Sam’s face. “He’s my master. I’m his slave. And as far as masters go, he’s kinder than most. He’s better than all the other masters I’ve had.”

“How did you end up with him?”

“He was supposed to kill me.” Dean’s lips quirked up. “He had seen me a few times and I could tell he wanted me. I didn’t mind dying, but seducing him was more fun in a long shot. He asked the queen for me instead and she said yes, like that had been her plan all along. She’s a little unhinged. Sometimes I think she remembers what it’s like to be less fortunate and she’ll forget to be cruel, but only for a second. Anyway, a second was all Soldier needed to make me his whore for life.”

“And you’re happy?” Sam asked, trying to understand. He wasn’t sure when Dean stopped being Dean, but if who he was now was okay, Sam could be okay with that. He was so relieved Dean wasn’t dead and that Dean wanted to talk. Suddenly, Sam’s stomach gurgled and he covered it with his hands, embarrassed. 

“Yes.” Dean nodded. “C’mon, Sammy.” The nickname slipped off his tongue with ease and he faltered, his discomfort evident. His mouth knew Sam’s name and nickname, but his mind didn’t. “Sam, I mean.”

“It’s okay.” Sam shrugged, rolling out of bed to follow his brother downstairs. “You used to call me that.” Dean fell quiet at that, a troubled look on his face. He made them a quick, healthy breakfast, a far cry from the foods he used to prefer, but Sam enjoyed anyway. This was a blessing wrapped up in more emotions than he knew what to do with, but he’d choose to be happy anyway.

“Daddy!” Mari tore into the house, dropping her bags at the door and running to jump into her father’s arms. “You’re dressed! You’re better!”

“Dressed?” Sam wrinkled his nose. “Yes, I’m feeling much better, little mistress.” He teased her back. She wrinkled up her nose in return, for a moment a mirror image of himself. She wriggled down from his arms to see Dean behind him.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s your Uncle Dean, Gryffin’s dad, my brother.” Dean looked uncertain at being introduced as such to a free person, but he couldn’t hide the way his chest puffed out in pride at the mention of his son.

“You must be Miss Mari.” Dean said graciously, bowing low. “It’s an honor to meet you. I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”

“You’re Soldier’s slave?” Mari asked after a moment. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you too.” She added when she saw Sam’s look. So she might be a little more accustomed to her position in Saturnulli than Sam probably would ever be. She had been born to be a princess, so being the daughter of a feared ninja suited her. A loud crash by the door caused them all to jump. They turned as Angel staggered in, nearly unrecognizable. His eyes were on Mari, lingered on Sam, before lastly falling on Dean.

“I must ask you to drive me to the hospital, Dean, before it is too late.” Angel uttered before he pitched forward and crashed to the floor. When he didn’t rise, Sam ran forward, checking his vitals. Angel was alive, but his pulse was weak, and from Sam could see, he was gravely wounded. Sam and Dean got him into the beat up Bug, Sam finding the keys for Dean who tore out of the driveway, carrying precious cargo to the safety of the nearest emergency room. Angel would get the best care. He was too valuable to lose.

Sam and Mari spent a quiet day at home, a little too shaken up to snap out of it. After she went to bed, Sam started to put away Angel’s things, working on the large pack by the door. It was then he found something that made him wonder if Crowley really had known something about what Angel was up to.


	16. One Small Weakness

Sam stayed up half the night before it became clear that Dean and Angel weren’t coming back. His coughing was getting worse and worse, his fits getting more and more frequent and much, much worse. Dean wasn’t there to give him his medicine and Angel was in terrible shape. He returned to Angel’s pack, determined to be helpful, determined to put away his master’s things in hopes he’d return and things would be just as they were. Sam missed Angel, missed his sunny ways in this dark place. But now his last memory of the man was him collapsing. Old Sam would have realized that would have been the time to strike, to have his revenge, but Sam didn’t want revenge anymore. He wanted to be free and he wanted to be safe.

He was almost finished when he found a small, odd box. It was locked, no clear way to open it. There was a hollow on top, a hollow just big enough for a thumb. More curious than anything, Sam pressed his thumb into the hollow, grinning when he heard a click. His victory was cut short by a coughing fit, blood splattering into his palm. 

“Shit.” He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the urge to cough some more, but to no avail. Once the second coughing fit passed, he turned his attention back to the box. It wouldn’t help to dwell on his own condition, scrawny once again from lack of proper care. The blood told him one thing, when he died he’d be safe and be free because it wasn’t looking like anyone would be able to treat him any time soon. The box opened now that the lock had clicked, so Sam opened it, peering inside. He turned it over and a small, blue pill fell out into his palm, along with a folded up piece of paper. He opened the paper first, reading Angel’s scrawling handwriting. 

‘Clever boy. Eat up.’ He eyed the pill with curiosity, not suspicion, he had trusted Angel this far. Closing his eyes, he took the pill and pushed it into his mouth, and swallowed. Nothing happened until all at once it did. Blue light pulsed out of him for a moment, shining out of his eyes and the ends of his fingers and toes. He cried out, dropping down to the ground as a fire coursed through him, healing him inside and out. He lay on the floor for a long time, shaking until he finally found the strength to rise. He was okay. He was okay. He felt better than he had in years, back before his country had fallen.

He had enough sense to toss the box and the paper into the fire, making sure it burned all the way down before he retreated to his spot back in Angel’s bed. The days stretched into weeks, and Sam and Mari worried for Angel’s return. Finally, two and a half months after Angel’s departure on his secret mission, he came home. 

Mari was at school when he came back, driving his own trusty Bug home. He had sent Dean home that first night, knowing Soldier would not take it kindly if he kept his precious whore any longer than absolutely necessary. That one ran like clockwork. Angel let himself in, slipping into his own home quietly, locking the doors behind him. He sighed, shoulders drooping down as he allowed his defenses to slip down. He was home. He was safe.

“Angel.” Sam came around the corner, having been busy at work dusting the house and trying to do his and Mari’s laundry. The washing machine was tricky at best-- why did the technology have to be so difficult here? “Oh my god, Angel.” Angel’s hands came up to defend himself as Sam’s arms encircled him. “Angel.”

“Sam.” Angel remembered now, he had a slave named Sam, a friend, a something else in between friend and lover named Sam. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sam, crying out in pain and something else. He was home.

“Are you hurt still?” Sam withdrew, was checking him over carefully as if he were Mari: someone important.

“I’m healing.” Angel’s voice was rough as he tried to disguise his pain. “The hospital helped some.” The week after being worked over by the queen’s top torturers did not. But they had come up with nothing, not even after searching his house and his pack, not even after hours and hours of making Angel scream in ways he hadn’t screamed in decades. “I’m okay.”

“You worried me.” Sam admitted, his tone light although his eyes couldn’t hide how true of a statement that was. Angel had a lot on his mind, but seeing Sam so concerned made him relax into the moment. His secrets were safe for now which meant Sam was safe for now. Angel turned his full attention on the man who, if he was being honest, had distracted him from his life’s work, something that was no small feat. He cupped Sam’s face in his hands and studied him carefully. 

“You’re thinner.”

“Soldier thinks I’m spoiled.” Sam skirted the issue. Angel’s hands slid down Sam’s face to his neck. 

“You’re collared.” Sam ducked his head down, cheeks flushing with shame. Angel lifted his chin, his own jaw set.

“My brother.” Angel tsked. Sam shivered as Angel tugged on the collar, keeping perfectly still. Sam swallowed as the crude, cruel collar was finally released. His hands flew up to his throat which was red and irritated from the shifting leather. He had almost forgotten it was on. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Sam hummed. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Except I’m the one that went away.” Angel shooed Sam over to the couch. “Sit down and I’ll patch your neck up.” Sam touched it self-consciously, but sat down anyway. 

“It’s much better than it was.” Sam winced after he realized the words that left his mouth.

“Tell me all that happened while I was away.” Sam’s throat bobbed and Angel’s gaze narrowed. “The truth, Sam. I won’t have you protecting Soldier, not with all that is between us.” Angel had his kit, his at-home healing one though Sam supposed he knew how to use it to kill also. He put it down and sat next to Sam instead, cross-legged, his back against the arm of the couch so that he was facing Sam. Sam slid back against the arm of his side of the couch, facing Gabriel. He had missed him so. He wanted to touch him, but after how Angel had tensed, he didn’t want to force the issue. “Start when I left Soldier’s.”

“Well, he didn’t waste any time in getting me collared. He used my own damn brother to get me into line.”

“Your brother??” Gabriel started. “You don’t mean Dean?”

“Yes.” Sam nodded. “I thought he was dead, and he’s here, he’s a whore to your brother.” Sam heard how calloused he sounded and he buried his face in his hands. “I’m not who I was when I first came here, am I?”

“None of us are.” Angel sounded so very far away. Sam had to look to make sure he was still there. His fingers were tapping on his loosely structured pants as he stared out the window. “Then what happened?”

“He sent me to Crowley’s.”

“That bastard.” Angel pulled a face. “That’s why you were sick.”

“How did you know I was sick?”

“I wasn’t dead when I walked in.” Gabriel snorted. “And you’re so thin. I’ll have to start cooking for you again.” He smiled, a ray of sunshine long absent in Sam’s life. 

“I did miss your cooking.” Sam smiled back, leaning forward ever so slightly. Gabriel caught the moment and leaned forward in response. Sam’s breath hitched. 

“What else happened?” Angel paused, seeing the troubled look in Sam’s eyes. “Or is it me?”

“One of Crowley’s guards, in the field where they had me digging fence post holes…” Angel’s face darkened. “He tried to force me and I, well, I might have nearly killed him with a shovel.” The darkness on Angel’s face split with surprise. His golden eyes lit up and he laughed loudly, clapping his hands together. 

“Sam!” He laughed again. “Oh, that is fantastic news. I hope you smashed his cock in while you were at it.” 

“I did not.” Sam shook his head, a small smile. “I did knock him out afterwards though.” 

“Oh, Sam, sticking it to the man.” Gabriel grinned. “Were they very angry with you?” 

“Yes, but he didn’t die. He’s in fact quite recovered. Dean told me.” 

“It must be nice to see your brother.” Gabriel mused out loud, his own expression thoughtful. 

“He doesn’t remember me. It’s like we’re starting over.” Sam blew out a heavy sigh. “Crowley told me about you and your brothers.” Gabriel stiffened at the man’s name and the fact that he was still talking about him after all these years. 

“I’m sure he said many things.” 

“Was he ever your master?”

“No, but he whored me out once.” Gabriel revealed. “Knows his way around a bedroom.” 

“Stop.” Sam reached over and took his master’s hand. “And now he’s afraid of you. He said no one would be able to protect them if something happened to me.”

“He’s right.” 

“Gabriel?” Sam said his master’s name out loud for the first time. “What are we? I tell myself that you’re just my master, but it’s not entirely true. You’re more.” 

“We are what we are, Sam, but no, I do not see you as my slave although I probably should for your safety. I do not want you to be used to hurt me. I don’t want you to get hurt on my account.”

“Well, since I’ll probably be hurt on my own account, you don’t have to worry so much about that.” Sam eyed their still joined hands, giving Gabriel’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said.

“For what?” Sam asked, brow furrowing with confusion. 

“For using my name. Angel is merely the queen’s weapon, what she and her father before her made me. My people, my family, they called me Gabriel, and-- it means a lot that you and Mari use it.”

“We’re a family now too.” Sam decided right then and there. Gabriel smiled, more touched than he dared to show. He squeezed Sam’s hand back though, one small weakness he’d allow himself to show.


	17. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam make up for lost time and move forward in their relationship.

That night Sam followed Gabriel into his room.

“It’s okay I’m in here, right?”

“You want to be in here?” Gabriel sounded incredulous. 

“It’s where I’ve been sleeping ever since Dean brought me back.” Sam confessed. “It was the only place that helped me feel like you were back.”

“You really missed me.” Gabriel had a strange expression on his face, one that took Sam a few minutes to decode as confusion.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“You’re home here.” Gabriel was his only home anymore, but he wasn’t ready to say that yet. Sam reached out and lightly touched his arm. “I can stay in my room if you want.”

“No, I like it when you’re in here. I sleep better.” Gabriel revealed. “My nightmares aren’t as bad.”

“I didn’t know you had nightmares.”

“Well, you do now.” Gabriel answered a little curtly. He felt exposed and that made him feel fear.

“I have them too, especially when I’m on my own.” Gabriel was on edge. Sam didn’t know how to bring him back. He was different after this mission and Sam needed to know why. He needed to know if everything was about to change again. “You make my nightmares better too.”

“What are you getting at, Sam?” Gabriel eyed him with suspicion. 

“I’m here for you!”

“I don’t need anyone!” Sam jerked back, but wasn’t deterred.

“Yes, you do.” He said softly. “I’ll be in my room.” Sam left, his spine straight as a prince’s should be. Gabriel watched him go with a mix of annoyance and sorrow. He couldn’t ditch all his plans just for some shit out of luck prince and his daughter. He had glorious plans, plans to lay the queen and all her victories to waste. He just needed to stay focused and this all would finally be at an end. But Sam would come to end too and so would Mari. They had already messed up his plan. Gabriel blew out a large sigh. 

“Sam, wait…” He got up and followed Sam out. No use distancing the tall man now that he had tasted his lips and his sweet heart. Sam was right. Gabriel did need him, but only if he was to keep on living. “Sam.” Gabriel hurried over to where Sam had stopped in the hallway, waiting for him patiently. He burrowed his face into Sam’s chest, letting Sam wrap him up in his arms. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Shh.” Sam whispered, just content to hold Gabriel. He rested his head a top the fluffy golden curls that seemed wilted just like his master. He had never seen his master like this. 

“I had plans, big plans.” Gabriel whispered. He steered them into the bathroom, turning on the shower. “They’re always listening.” He explained with a tired smile. “I had plans to take my revenge on Saturnulli.” Sam nodded, moving in to pull Gabriel’s shirt off. 

“As much as I’d love to talk, I need to see the rest of you.” Sam smirked, pressing his master back against the door. 

“Sam.” Gabriel let Sam pull his shirt off, meeting his gaze when Sam gasped. “They caught me. That’s why I was gone so long. And then when I came back, I was tortured to see what plans I had against the queen since I failed in my mission.”

“You failed?” Sam asked and Gabriel set his jaw hard. 

“I failed.” Sam’s head ducked down as he moved in to kiss along Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel made an amused sigh, fisting his fingers in Sam’s long hair. He was so beautiful, still so wild, even now tamed. He had missed Gabriel if his lips and gentle hands were anything to go by. “Oh!” Gabriel couldn’t help the startled sound escaping his lips as Sam teased a nipple with his mouth.

“Sensitive.” Sam smirked, giving the nub one more suck before moving on to the next one. He was careful to avoid the healing patchworks of mangled skin. How Gabriel could withstand such torture was beyond him. “What’s this?” He felt strange scars on Gabriel’s ribs.

“Dogs.” Gabriel winced. “That was how they caught me. I was leaving the factory when the hounds caught my scent and dragged me back. I escaped days later only by luck. I had to get back to you and Mari.” The truth sounded hollow, but it was Sam and Mari who brought him back, not his grand plan.

“Gabriel, would you give up your plan?” Sam asked slowly. 

“It’s all I’ve had these twenty years!” Gabriel started to protest, but then Sam rose up to kiss him, a tenderness in his eyes that made Gabriel’s heart long for something more. 

“Not anymore.” Sam promised. “You have Mari and I now, Gabriel.” Gabriel keened at the sound of his name. “Gabe.” Sam said softly, running fingers through his hair before kissing him a little more deeply. Gabriel clung to him, kissing back fiercely, a want starting to course through his veins with each kiss.

“Take me.” He said after they had been making out for several minutes, both of them in a state of undress.

“What?” Sam faltered mid-kiss, rearing back to really look at his lover’s face. 

“You heard me.” Gabriel issued the challenge for a second time. “Take me. Take me against the wall, in the shower, on the floor, and eventually in our bed.” Sam’s eyes darkened with lust but he smiled softly to hear Gabriel call his bed theirs. It was, but neither of them had realized that until now. “You could even take me on the kitchen table if you promise to disinfect it afterwards.” Gabriel gave a seductive smile, not without his charms. 

“We’ll start here.” Sam promised. “And work our way up through all of the above. Preference?”

“Shower?” Gabriel shivered under Sam’s predatory eyes. “Up against the wall, in your arms, on your hips, your cock stretching me open, filling me up until we’re utterly one.” Gabriel stepped backwards towards the shower. He made a show of bending over as he checked the water temperature, gasping as Sam reached over and pressed fingers to his hole. “Gods. Water streaming down our skin as you fuck me, make me yours.” 

“Good lord your mouth.” Sam breathed, reaching over Gabriel for the lube he knew his master hid in the shower. He slicked up his fingers and began teasing Gabriel’s hole while pressing his tongue inside Gabriel’s mouth, kissing over Gabriel’s scarred shoulder. He eased a finger in, taking advantage of Gabriel’s gasp to plunder his mouth more deeply, causing the smaller man to moan. Gabriel had handed over control and was enjoying every minute of being taken apart by the former prince.

They were in the shower now, Gabriel’s hole gaping from Sam’s fingers, empty and begging to be filled. Gabriel was pressed against the wall as Sam slid up and down his cock with clever fingers, leaving his marks where Gabriel’s skin was untouched, making his master his own. 

“Sam.” Gabriel gasped. “Please, I’m ready, need you.” He groaned as Sam nipped at a love bite before the slave lifted him up. Thin Sam was but weak he was not. Their secret was evident in the way Sam could hold him, push him up against the wall, and slide into him with ease. Sam pinned him and had his way with him, not that Gabriel was complaining as each thrust struck the nerve inside of him that made his limbs shake like jelly and his mouth utter sounds he would normally be embarrassed by. Sam took him apart, thrust by thrust, and also put him back together. His insides might be bruised after this but after he spilled his seed all over Sam’s chest and belly, it was worth it, holy fuck it was worth it. “I want to lie down.” He managed before Sam pressed all the way into him one last time, Gabriel clenching around every marvelous inch. Sam exploded inside of him, marking him all up, the master now the slave’s. They were both shaking, Sam pinning him to the wall so they both wouldn’t spill over into the tub. 

“I can’t make it to the bed.” Sam admitted after a long minute. Together they managed to get to the bottom of the tub, Sam on his back, knees up because his legs were too long. Gabriel stretched out over him, sighing contentedly into the hot, wet skin. The water was still warm and they were both happy to lay there and let the water wash away the proof of their lovemaking. “You okay?”

“Blissfully.” Gabriel murmured, eyes closed under the beating spray. “I don’t feel like I just cheated on my wife.” He confessed.

“Jess would be happy for us.” Sam answered him in the same soft voice. “In my mind, I never matched up to her, she was always more fun, more daring, just more than me and all I was. But now I think she’d be happy, cheering for me, that I’ve finally found my own way and it led to you.” He kissed the crown of Gabriel’s head and Gabriel smiled, slowly falling asleep. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere dry.” Sam tried to rise but Gabriel made a protesting sound. 

“Just a few more minutes. My legs feel like jelly.” 

“Sorry.” Sam smirked.

“I’m not.” Gabriel smirked back before sobering up. “I finally feel like myself again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this story here, while their relationship has reached it's first bloom. There will be a second part to this story called rebel hearts II. I'm so glad you all have enjoyed it so far and I hope you like the next bit too! 
> 
> -fluffy


	18. Don't Leave Me

“I want him.”

“You already have him.”

“I want him to be my equal, so I can marry him.”

“What would you do?”

“Whatever it takes.”

“It will cost you what it cost Soldier. You really think Sam would be okay with that?”

“He doesn’t have to know I’m behind it.”

“They always find out, Angel. Go talk to your brother, it’s been too long. He will tell you how things really work around here.”

\---

 

“Where are you going?” Soldier asked Dean as Dean headed towards the door. 

“To the palace?” Dean answered.

“Watch the tone.” 

“Shit day or something?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

“Execution day.” Soldier shrugged.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot.” Dean frowned. “I’ll be home in time to fuck you into oblivion, I promise.” 

“I’ll be in the gym until you get back.” Soldier replied coolly. It had been a rough day if Soldier was cool with bottoming.

“You should eat.” Dean interjected only to find a menacing finger in his face.

“Back off.” Solder snarled, blue eyes icy, flashing in warning.

“Fine.” Dean turned back to the door. “I’ll be back and you’re bottoming tonight.” He slammed the door behind him, knowing full well he’d pay for that later. He wasn’t losing his chance to meet his kids for the first time. Soldier watched him go with narrowed eyes before he headed off to his private gym, stripping down to his pants, and getting to work.

\----

“Hey, who are you?” Forget Soldier, Dean found the young boy staring him down far more intimidating.

“Gryffin, this is your father.” Jo said.

“Oh.” Gryffin’s eyes widened. “Falcon’s too?” He nodded towards his little sister who was hiding behind Jo’s leg. 

“Yes.” 

“Wow.” He looked back at Dean. “You look cooler than I thought you would.”

“Thank you?” Dean smiled. 

“No problem.”

“He’s Mari’s uncle.” Jo added.

“Cool! Then we’re cousins.”

“Yes.” Jo smiled, running her hand through her son’s hair. She was different around him, softer even. Dean wasn’t sure what to think. “How is Soldier?”

“Pissed I left for a while.”

“He wanted you all to himself.” Jo smirked. “I see nothing has changed then.”

“No, not really.” Dean laughed softly. “I think he forgets sometimes that he freed me. He’s can be controlling at times.”

“Do you ever feel unsafe?”

“I can handle it. I can handle him.”

“Dean, as a free man, you have protections, even from Soldier.”

“I know.” Dean looked back at the kids. Gryffin was still studying him while Falcon had moved on to her toys. “I just don’t want to have to use them. Execution days are the hardest.” He glanced up with wide eyes, covering his mouth. “Please forget I said that. He is so loyal to you, even to the point of destroying himself.”

“Interesting.” The queen mused, saving that tidbit for later. Whores, even freed whores, were the best sources of information. She’d take them over spies anyday.

“Please don’t tell him.”

“I will keep that interesting information to myself.” She smiled. “How are you liking having your brother here?”

“I feel bad.” Dean snorted. Gryffin got out Battleship to play and Dean was grateful that this was a game General used to make him play when he was bored and feeling cruel. Every miss that Dean got was usually a spank or a whipstroke. If Dean won, his injuries would be tended. If he lost, General fucked him into unconsciousness, which was much more unpleasant than it sounded. He didn’t miss being in General’s house. “I don’t remember him.”

“That’s probably General’s fault-- he’s somewhat of a brute for all that tactical brilliance he has rolling around in his head.”

“Yea, he like to knock me out a lot.”

“I didn’t know that.” Jo’s expression twisted into something sour. Dean wondered if she would punish General for his crimes even if it was years too late.

“How would you? He knew what would happen.” Dean shrugged. “It helped me adjust to here better.”

“That is true. You were… wild… when you came here.” Jo remembered. “Now you’re different.”

“You knew me before?”

“When we were children. We were friends then.”

“I see.” Dean had thought they were something of friends now, power imbalance aside. Jo noticed his expression and added on quickly to her earlier statement.

“I am fond of you now too.”

“Don’t try to unbreak my heart now.” Dean teased. Gryffin watched them talk with a confused expression before he lowered his gaze, focusing back on the board. Dean ended up losing the game, although probably because Jo kept distracting him. She hadn’t planned on staying, but Falcon started warming up to Dean, wanting to sit in his lap and help him play against Gryff. Okay, maybe that was why he lost, not that Dean had been trying to win. This wasn’t against the General, this was getting to know the kids he fathered in order to win his freedom.

“Sam is going to be freed.” Dean was surprised, but also not surprised. Angel seemed very fond of Sam and Sam of him. 

“You’re gonna have his kid?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“One should do. I’m not as fond of him as I am of you.” She smirked. “Can I tell you a secret? Why I’m letting you meet your kids now instead of not at all like I previously promised?”

“Sure.” Dean shrugged. It was getting late, he should get back soon, but Falcon had fallen asleep in his arms, and that felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. He kind of liked being a dad, even if it was just for a few hours.

“I miss my mom.” And for a split second, Jo was the young girl she had been when they met her. Dean blinked, the vision disappearing as quickly as it had come. He shouldn’t have remembered that. 

“Where is she?” It seemed more polite to ask where she was then to ask if she was dead.

“My dad sent her away when I was seven. I have no clue where she is now, but I will have someone looking into it shortly.”

“Why do you tell me this stuff?” Jo cocked her head, playing with the ends of her long blonde hair.

“Who are you going to tell?”

“Good point.” Dean replied. “I have to go now, but thank you for this.” He passed her Falcon and ruffled Gryffin’s hair as he went by. The boy looked up with tired eyes but a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Nice to meet you too, Gryffin.” Dean smiled back. “Thank you again, my queen.”

“Soldier calls.”

“Yes. He needs me.” And in his own way, Dean needed Soldier. He needed his structure, his familiarity. There was something so soothing about his strictness, something Dean couldn’t quite explain.

“He’s a better man with you around, and I am indebted to you for helping him get clean.” Jo sniffed. “We will have to do this again sometime.” And with that, Dean was dismissed. He took a car home, knowing full well that he was later than either of them expected. Soldier was either going to be furious or dismissive.

“Soldier?” He called out, pushing the door open with trepidation. Would it be fists or ice tonight? “Soldier?” He headed to the home gym, peeking inside before he pushed in all the way. “Fuck! Soldier!” He ran forward to check his master, no, his fucked up lover’s vitals. Soldier was lying peacefully on the ground as if he never had a care in the world. Dean knew it could only be one thing, so he called 9-1-1 before he reported back to the queen. She would have a safe place for him to stay until Soldier recovered, if Soldier recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A secondary wrapping up chapter for the first part of this fic. The second part has already been posted, and is linked in the next part of series area. Thank you all for the encouragement and kudos and comments. They really help in finishing up a fic!
> 
> -fluffy


End file.
